Secret
by lolo MN
Summary: "I think I'm gay Lucas" Natsu mumbled spacing out.'How I wish that I can tell you I'm a girl, but I can't after all' Lucy thought, sitting next him. Lucy disguised as a boy, and not allowed to let anyone know she is a girl, or her father will get her back,but being roommate of Natsu Dragneel, a delinquent badass, what will she do? A Super troublemaker Love-story,READ-ENJOY-REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "I think I'm gay Lucas" Natsu mumbled spacing out.**

'**How I wish that I can tell you I'm a girl, but I can't after all' Lucy thought, sitting next him.**

**Lucy disguised as a boy, and not allowed to let anyone know she is a girl, or her father will get her back, but being roommate of Natsu Dragneel, a delinquent badass, what will she do? A Super troublemaker Love-story**

**I don't own FT!**

**Secret chapter1:-**

Natsu Dragneel, the name of the worst guy, delinquent in the whole academy called, Fairy Tail, an academy, for all rich, smart people, with dormitory of two buildings, one for boys and other for girls.

Natsu is 18 years old, and he is in the final year of high-school. His father is the president of the academy, Igneel Dragneel. He is so feared that the whole in school calls him, fire breathing dragon.

Well, Natsu is quite stubborn, even though his little sister Wendy is so innocent; he got a lot of alarms and detentions from the school, but there is a reason for it, that you will know later.

Natsu being Natsu, no one wants to live with him; he would beat them up, make fun of them, and sends them out. That is Natsu for you.

He has his group of delinquents; they are top 4 of 'I want him as my boy' ranking, Natsu of course the top of it. FOR GIRLS ONLY!

Well, we can't ignore it for he is a hot, sexy bad guy with all toned body and muscles; he has his erotic black eyes that were always blank and staring into space or would be glaring at you to death.

Lucy Heartfilia, is a young lady, with blonde hair and brown eyes, she is almost 18 years old, well two months later.

Her mother, Layla is a kind and so generous women, accepted her daughter's request of…

Flash back.

"Mom… can I ask you a favor?" Lucy asked her mother who was about to get out of the room to get to sleep.

She turned around and smiled at her daughter as she sat on the edge of the king sized bed.

"And what is that supposed to be?" she asked her kindly.

"Mom… since I was young, I used to play study and spend time all in this room… mom I want to go out! I want to go live my life normally!" Lucy said, tears hanging in the corner of her pretty eyes.

Her mom looked sadly at her lonely child; the heart of a mother is tender so she couldn't say no to her.

"You know that your father won't accept…" she murmured.

"That is why I'm asking you!" her daughter begged.

"Erm… you did see 3 years ago when we sent you to school, how all boys crowded around you and you almost got kidnapped…" her mother said and Lucy looked down, tear drops falling on her folded hands.

After seeing her daughter in such sadness, Layla got out of the room with determined to fulfill her lonely child's favor.

Three days later…

"Bye Bye!~" Lucy waved her hands as she got to the car, on her way to her new school.

Her father accepted after a whole day of begging… with puppy eyes of her mother.

Her father said 'yes, but' that means there is a condition.

Her father made her disguise as a high school boy, so that no boy would crowd around her, he called the school's president, who was his best friend and asked him for a room for his daughter but he apologized for not having one in the girl's dorm, and the boy's dorm has one place and it is next to his son.

Her father, knowing 'Fairy tail" is the best academy, he accepted the request.

End Flash back.

Lucy went out of the shiny black car and looked at the 'Huge!' building in front of her.

Lucy looked excitedly at it, she couldn't wait to step in and see it.

Lucy was wearing the boy's uniform, black pants, white T-shirt with black tie, her hair was tied to a high small bonny tail, she held her breast tight, that now she was flat like a bored, she looked like a 'almost-guy' well, no one would suspect her at least.

Lucy stepped in and walked her way to the main building, she walked to the pres. Office, and she got in after knocking the door and heard a 'get in' from inside.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia" Igneel, her father's friend and president of the academy said eying her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." She replied politely then bowed.

"As expected for a mannered girl like you." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a room alone, it is all full" he apologized and Lucy smiled awkwardly and waved her hands.

"There is only one place left… and it is my child's one" he said bitterly.

"What is wrong with that? He must be so good boy just like his father." She raised an eye brow and he smiled weakly.

"How I wish that he is just like what you described…" he said as he handed her a schedule and map for the school since it is so big.

"But please, be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you" he lastly said as Lucy got out.

'What to be careful about…' she thought but shrugged.

….

"Finally!" Lucy shouted as she stood in front of her room, two hours of walking randomly, she got lost and luckily she got here!

"no.0000… what is wrong with this number?" she raised her thin eye brow. She got her keys out and was about to open it.

"No need, it is open." A deep, dangerous voice said and Lucy jumped in surprise.

There was a guy, head taller than her, stood just close behind her, she turned around and looked at him.

His blank, black eyes looked at her coldly, pale skin, stern face and pink hair… pink… pink? Omygod! PINK! Lucy thought in her mind, she was so surprised, never in her life thought a guy would have that color of hair!

But she has to admit it that he is quiet… hot and sexy…

The guy had a really pissed off look, he was wearing his uniform with the shirt opened and a t-shirt under it, with 'fuck off' printed on it.

"h-hi…" Lucy mumbled weakly, trying to toughen her voice.

"You are Lucas, right?" he asked her emotionlessly.

"OH right! Nice to meet you!" she said nervously, it was her first lie here and sure it was hard one.

"It is not nice to meet ya' at all, girly-guy." He said as he walked past the stunned girl and got in.

'The hell I'm gonna' do, living with a badass like him!' Lucy screamed in her mind as she got in after him.

He was already lying on his bed with a book in his hand.

She looked around and sure the room was quiet fancy, and clean? Yeah it was so normal fancy room.

"Erm… Natsu right?" she asked him and he lowered his book and looked at her.

"Why the number of the room 0000?" she asked him.

"And why is your name Lucas?" he said sarcastically as he returned back to read the book.

Lucy stood stunned at his rudeness, never in her life had she seen a guy as bad as him. He is the worst!

'I have to get used to him… if I want to stay here…'

Natsu looked at her from the corner of his eyes like she was the stupidest, he would make sure to make fun of her… in front of the whole school. He smirked evilly.

**End chapter 1, wish you like it!  
I don't know if I would be continuing this but it is all depends on you :D**

**So till next week, see ya!**

**Sorry I won't be able to update my other ff this week, I had a school trip, I was hella tired, then me and my family cleaned the whole house, and I have 3 exams starting from Sunday - - not to mention my homework ! SOWWY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Without farther talk, please ENJOY!**

**NOTE! Please answer the poll on ma profile! it is important!  
I DON'T OWN FT!**

**Chapter 2:-**

* * *

Natsu got out leaving Lucy alone in their room.

Lucy soon got her stuff arranged and putted everything in its place. Now she was done and sitting on her bed that was on the opposite side of Natsu's.

She looked around the room, kitchen and bath room, she was sure bored alone, and she wasn't ready to go out yet, Natsu hasn't returned yet too.

It was 7 pm, and Lucy gathered the courage to go out, she was in casual, boys' clothes, she step out and saw the hallway was all boys standing, some are chatting and others are smoking, she felt really scared and choose to put the cap on her head and go out, she ran as fast as possible, avoiding the looks on her.

She pumped into someone, and immediately apologized; she looked up to see a raven haired guy standing with oh so pissed off look.

"The heck! Watch where you are walking bastard!" he spat at her and she was frozen in her place.

"I-I'm really-y s-sorry!" she managed to get out of her mouth.

"By the way, you are the new student right?" he asked with his rude attitude again, Lucy gulped and nodded her head weakly.

"The hell, you look just like what that flame head said, Girly-Guy!" Gray said while laughing crazily.

"I pity you, little one, just for sympathizing, be cautious of that roommate of yours." He said, smirking as he walked off.

Lucy stood in her place for few minutes not even moving, 'Not only Igneel-san said that, now that unknown person, that I don't even know how he knows me, said to be careful of him, just what is that Natsu-guy is?...' Lucy thought as she got back to walk her way.

"Hey you!" someone called for Lucy, but she didn't look at the source of the voice, she thought that it is calling someone else since she doesn't know anyone here.

"You blonde!" now Lucy knew that it was her and turned to the voice, there was standing two girls… two 'scary' girls, Lucy thought.

She walked to them and stood awkwardly in front of them. They eyed her up and down suspiciously, and Lucy sure felt uncomfortable like hell.

"Are you Natsu's roommate?" asked a red haired girl with stern voice making poor Lucy quake in fear, she turned pale as she nodded weakly.

"Erza, you are scaring him!" the white hared girl that was standing beside Erza scolded.

"Hi… Your name?" asked the white haired girl, Mira sweetly.

"Lucas…" Lucy mumbled, feeling bad for lying.

"Oh, nice to meet you." She smiled at her, and so did Erza.

"You sure look cute, I have never seen a guy that pretty like you~~" Mira chirped, and Lucy felt worse for lying to her.

"Heh~~ is that Natsu's roommate?" said a voice teasingly from behind Lucy, she turned to look at the tall blonde.

"Hi, Laxus." Mira greeted him and so Erza nodded.

"After seeing you, I really feel sorry for you to be that Natsu's roommate," Laxus gave a sigh and so did the other girls, Lucy just looked confused at them; she sure started to get scared.

"By the way, this is me Mira and that is my boyfriend Laxus," Mira introduced herself and the guy standing beside her. Lucy blushed at how bold she said that line.

"And I'm Erza." Erza said firmly yet she smiled at her.

Soon after, Lucy left them and completed walking alone, around the school.

While Lucy was walking she saw a guy with really long black hair and a lot of studs, just the look of him so fearful, Lucy sweat dropped, but she noticed a tiny girl standing really close in front of him, she had a blue not too short hair and held a book to her chest, she looked really fragile, Lucy thought that this guy is bullying her till… the guy leaned in with a smirk on his face and kissed her, the girl only blushed and kissed him back, when they parted, the girl only smiled shyly and the oh so bad guy grinned.

Lucy blushed at the scene in front of her; she has never in her life sees a kissing scene in real life. They sure were brave to do it in front of other people.

"You, anything wrong?!" she heard the guy shouting at her, he really was pissed off, maybe she ruined the whole so romantic moment.

"A-ah! Sorry!" she bowed down repeatedly.

"Don't scare him like that! Gajeel!" the tiny girl shouted at him, well, scolded, 'how on earth this girl falls for a bad guy like him!' Lucy thought in her mind as she walked to them, maybe she just need to apologize again and leave.

"Oh, hii I'm Levy, nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly at Lucy and extended her hand.

"Lucas, nice to meet you too," Lucy blushed slightly at her kindness, and took her hand and shook it.

"Wait, you are that girly-guy that all been talking about?! Seriously that is really true!" Gajeel burst in laughter and Lucy turned beat red in embarrassment.

"Now I think about it, you are so pretty…" Levy mumbled, and Gajeel smirked.

"just for pity, be aware of the roommate you are going to live with, we don't want that pretty face of yours to be one of a panda," he lastly said as he took the hand of his girlfriend with his gloved once and walked off, Levy gave Lucy a last look of someone sorry and afraid about you.

Again Lucy was standing dumbfounded by the whole conversation, "The hell is wrong with everyone knowing me and pitying me, this just doesn't feel right" Lucy mumbled as she sighed, she walked her way again, looking down at her feet.

"You little blonde boy~ be aware of something will happen today~" said a drunken girl, with brown hair, she had cards arranged strangely and some in her hands; she must be a fortune teller. Lucy thought as she bowed to her and completed walking.

"Gray-sama~~~ please just wait for me~~~" Lucy turned to her left to see a blushing, blue haired girl running after that Gray guy, Lucy recognized him as the same as the first one she met.

But the poor girl, he was ignoring her, Lucy thought, just as she was about to turn away, the scenery shocked her, again Lucy turned beat red, I mean it by it very details.

"Would you shut up Juvia," the guy said angrily as he turned around to the girl and grabbed her hand than kissed her forcefully. Quite a bad guy and rude one… but any way you look at them, they look like a couple, Lucy thought as she walked off as fast as possible.

Lucy was now dead hungry, it was already 9 pm, and this academy sure freaked the hell out of her, it was the most, strange, weird, scary, confusing and big! Lucy was all lost till she arrived by the cafeteria, she ordered food, and sat on as empty table by the window. As she was spacing out of the window, a hard bunch on the table freaked the daylight out of her.

She looked up at the one that was casting shadows on her; she was pale like a ghost and a terrifying look on her face.

She looked at the pissed off guy that was standing and I'm sure you know he is Natsu, the son of the dragon, well that was his nickname.

He was wearing white pants with black boots; he was wearing a black T-shirt with a leather sweater on top of it. Any way you look at him, he look so like a bad guy and scary, handsome in some way especially with his pink locks.

"Get up, it is my table." He yelled at her rudely, Lucy was still surprised that words didn't leave her mouth, she stared in shook at him, was he really like the way she is seeing right now?

"I said get the fuck up!" he bumped his fist roughly on the table, and by now the whole people was looking at them.

"Oh~~ I pity him~" some girl said, giggling and so her group giggled.

"That what he deserves for not listening to Natsu," some guy said grinning.

"How a cute~ I really feel sorry~" another girl said with sarcastic tone.

"He is done for it hahaha!" some other guy burst in laugher.

"Oh, Gajeel, go calm down Natsu," Levy asked her boyfriend, really worried about Lucy which she knows as Lucas.

"You think that Natsu doing this because he is mad or angry?" he smirked, "He is doing this on purpose, he just want to make fun of him." His smirk grew wider, he sure was having fun, and Levy looked more concerned now.

"Look like the game started," Gray held a cup of alcohol in one hand, and the other around Juvia's shoulder, she was now resting her head on his chest, giggling.

"Don't you fell pity for him?" asked Juvia with fake pout.

"Not really, I already warned him, he should have listened to me," Gray sighed as he took another sip of his drink.

"What a show" Laxus who was sitting on the bar stool, smirked drinking his drink, he sure was enjoying this.

"You have to stop him!" Mira looked extra worried at the new 'boy'.

"We can't help it, he is Natsu after all" Erza looked down, eating her favorite strawberry cake, not interesting in all of this, she just waited for her soon to be boyfriend, Jellal.

Lucy felt tears gathering in her eyes as she heard the conversation that the others were saying, she was embarrassed, afraid and really wanted to just bury her head in a hole.

"I said get the fuck up, what in these words you don't understand, huh! I'm talking English here, stubborn!" Natsu shouted really loud and all in the room started laughing except for Lucy, it was the worst day in her life.

Natsu took the cup of alcohol in his hand and throw it on her, Lucy looked wide eyes at her hand, she was traumatized in her place, she raised her hand that was all wet with alcohol, it was shaking, her whole body was trembling, she looked at him, he was smirking, he just looked like it was a funny joke, he was so fucking selfish!

Lucy got up, pulling the last courage she had as she walked past him, she kept looking down, and just ignoring the so not caring comments that the others were saying.

With Natsu, he was happy with his achievement as he sat on the chair that Lucy was sitting on.

"Another drink here!" he shouted as he looked outside the window, she was running, she was crying, and that's only made him happier, he was so sadistic.

"The hell did I come to this school!" she shouted in depression, she was running to nowhere, it was dark, and there was no one, she will just get her anger out.

"I hate this world! I hate my life! I hate every damn person on this earth!" Lucy shouted loud, getting her frustration out, her tears helped her by running down her face.

Lucy failed on her knees, tears dripping on her hands that were on her lap.

"Why? Why did he do that…? I haven't done anything! I haven't even hurt an ant! What did I do to have such luck… after getting to school finally; something like this would happen…" Lucy broke down, as she rested her head on a tree that was beside her. She didn't want to get back, it was so late, she didn't know her way, she was lost in one word and there weren't any buildings around, all trees… a forest?

"Natsu, come to my office, immediately!" Igneel shouted at his son through the phone. It was already past midnight, and Lucy hadn't got back, Igneel after hearing what happens, couldn't stay silent, or the girl would be in danger.

"How could you do that!" his father yelled at his son that was standing in front of his office.

Natsu just acted carelessly, looking with expressionless face at his father.

"It is your fault that I'm like this right now," Natsu said, hatred flushing in his eyes.

"Okay! It is my fault! That doesn't mean you can go and do that to people!" his father burst out in anger as he slapped the desk with his fist roughly. Natsu just looked around, avoiding his father.

"Last warning, if you didn't find Lucas by the morning, you are out of this academy, I will send you out," his father sat down, trying to contain in his anger.

Natsu looked wide eyes at his father, "You can't-"

"Yes, I can. My school, my ways, my rules. When I say you are out then that is final."

Natsu got out of his father's office and started walking aimlessly, he just didn't want to go search for her, and he should be now under his blanket, sleeping with his nightmares.

One hour passed, he was now standing in front of the last place, the forest that belongs to the academy.

"Damit!" Natsu cursed as he walked through the entrance. This was a dangerous place; it wasn't safe at all to go there.

Natsu searched everywhere and didn't find her, he looked at his wrist clock, it was 3 in the morning. Fuck, I need to hurry!

Lucy on the other hand just woke up, she looked around her, it was so dark, and weird noises, it was so damn cold and Lucy was about to freeze, she got up and started walking.

"Ooch!" Lucy winced in pain as her arm got scratched by a tree branch; she looked at the wound that was dripping blood. She started to get more scared as tears starting to gather in her eyes again.

"I-Is anybody here?!" Lucy shouted but didn't hear a response, only her voice echoing through the forest.

After half hour of walking around fruitlessly, she started shaking and trembling, tears already covering her cheeks, her wounded arm wasn't helping and the scratches that were covering her body too.

"Damn you Natsu, it was all your fault, baka!" she shouted really loud. Then she heard some noises behind her of something moving through the trees, she froze in her place, fear starting to rise in her, she slowly took steps back without looking.

Then something ran towards her really fast startling her, she took another step back, she couldn't hold into anything as she failed from the cliff.

"Woah!" she shouted in a girly manner.

'That is it… my life ended before it even started and that is sure sucks!' Lucy thought as her tears rushed out faster, she let her body loose, it is gonna' end soon, she thought.

She felt someone catching her unwounded arm, she looked up in surprise to see Natsu grabbing her hand, but blood rolled down his hands and on hers, her eyes widened, she looked at his face to see the hurtled look in his eyes, he was in so much pain, his lips twitching, his face was full of scratches.

He pulled her up, "AHH!" he shouted from the unbearable pain he was feeling while pulling her, that made Lucy's heart rise as her face filled with terror about him.

Just as she reached the top, he let go of her, he caught his wounded shoulder as he panted heavy breathes.

"ha..hah… damn it…" he cursed, he barely was able to open his eyes, he was all scratches, he was covered in dirt, and a pissed off look on his face.

He glared at her, but his glare turned to concern for a second.

"Your arm and foot…" he mumbled as he reached for it.

"You should see yours first-ahh!" she shouted just as he touched her foot, it sure hurts like hell.

Natsu just looked down, he thought for a second then, he got his phone out, but unluckily, there was no signal, Natsu sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his pink hair.

He got up, ignoring his pain; he kneeled down in front of her.

"Get on," he motioned for her to clamp on his back, Lucy blushed and declined.

"You are already hurt, I will walk myself!" she said nervously.

"After what you caused of problems you refuse to listen?" he raised an eye brow, "Get on!" this time he shouted, startling the poor girl. She couldn't help but clamp on his back, her arms slowly held around his neck, Natsu with much pain didn't care about anything at all.

"You look like a different person…" Lucy whispered, but he kept silent. 'Why does he care so suddenly… after all he did…?'

Lucy could hear Natsu breathing hardly, she felt bad for this even though it was because of him in the first place… she couldn't help but blush at how close he is, and how warm, despite his cold personality… there was something off about him.

"Not all what you see must be true… there is always an empty shell…" he mumbled, and Lucy didn't understand at all what he said.

He was sure out of energy, they walked the rest of the way in silence, and they didn't say a single word.

"But you are quite girly a lot"

* * *

**End chapter 2! Wish you like it, tell me please what you think about this :D !  
Thanks for the feedbacks, YOU ARE BLAIN AWESOMENESS! LOVE YA ALLL :D!**

**And do you know how much my fingers hurts now, this was so long to write - -**

**I will update my other two stories this weekend so tone it~**

**Well, till next week, bye~~~**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy all of you with brand new 2000+ word chapter :D lol**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Secret chapter 3:-**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked the way in silence till they arrived at the dormitory, it was already 5 in the morning and both were dead sleepy.

"Natsu, can you get me down by the bathroom?" Lucy asked him, as they arrived by their door to the room, Natsu took the keys and get in, he nodded and get her down by the door of the bathroom.

"Thanks," Lucy said and tried to walk on her feet, it hurts a little but not that much.

"Are you sure you can bath with that foot of yours? Ask if you want help" he blurt out and Lucy turned beat red at the idea of helping her and her imagination went wild.  
"No thanks I can help myself!" she slammed the door and got to the bathroom.

After half hour of hot bath, she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom with only towel around her naked body.

Lucy was about to get out when it hits her, her clothes is out in the closet, near her bed that means she has to pass him with only towel! Lucy panicked and kept on thinking for away, she spent a whole hour and thought that Natsu will snap at her, she opened the door slightly and peeked out, it was still dark and silent, she tip toed and looked cautiously around, afraid that someone would spot her like this, and her all her work for today would go waste.

Lucy looked at Natsu's bed and thanks for heavens that he was sleeping.

Lucy ran to her closet and grabbed a set of boyish clothes and ran as fast as possible back to the bathroom.

Lucy lastly checked herself in the mirror as she got out, she walked to her bed and laid down on it, it was her first night here and sure a lot happened, she touched her wounded arm, it's still feeling sore. That's when she remembered that Natsu's shoulder was injured; she immediately got up and walked to him. There were blood spots on his bed, he didn't treat it, his face was all covered with scratches and his body too, wait! Body? Lucy trailed down to his bare toned chest and blushed beat red, heck does he have to take his clothes off! Lucy shouted in her mind.

Now she has to wake up a half-naked man to treat his injuries in the middle of the night alone in one room… that doesn't seem right at all! Lucy shook her head, trying to get her perverted thoughts away.

She poked his arm weakly, no responding… she bang his arm slowly, not working… "Natsu… Natsu…" she called for him in low voice almost feminine… he is just doesn't have sense of feeling!

"Natsu wake up!" she slapped his arm hard… Natsu turned to look at her, managing a glare with his sleepiness.

"The fuck, just leave me alone! Can't you see that I'm sleeping with injured shoulder and all wounded and on top of that it is five in the morning and all of this because of you!" he spat at her, and Lucy can feel her ears go numb, "Stop shouting please," she said, rubbing her ears, by now she was sitting on the floor by his bed and he was glaring down at her.

"What do you want?" he shouted at her again.

"Erm… just treating you wounds and you have to go have a bath…" Lucy felt what she said wasn't right so she immediately add "The room smells sting" that only made him glare more furiously at her as he got up and stomped to the bath.

"Way to go Lucy…" she mumbled as she got up and went to her bed than laid down.

…

The alarm clock on Lucy's night-stand started singing… "Skillet song- falling inside the black" snapping both of them up in surprise, it was only 6:30 min in the morning; school won't start till 8 and half.

"Shut the burning hell up that alarm clock!" Natsu shouted at her loudly, it was the second time she woke him up in not so good way.

She yawned, rubbed her eyes, stretched.

"Will you shut it?" Natsu said angrily yet calmly, dark circles under his eyes, bandaged shoulder and some sticks on his face and 'bare' chest.

Lucy closed her alarm as she got up, untying her boney tail, revealing her golden locks, forgetting Natsu that was watching her in surprise as she swung her hair around, it was out of habit, yawing in girly manner… just how a girl would start her day refreshingly.

"Are you sure you are not a girl?" Natsu asked her, she froze in her place, realizing what she was doing, she turned to look at him, forcing a smile on her face.

"Well, I like long hair…" she blurt out the obvious lie, she is dead for sure!

"Ah really, gay-girly-guy" he said and Lucy sweat-dropped.

'Such a cold hearted bastard!' but sure she couldn't say it loud… Natsu is so scary~~

"Natsu, want breakfast?" Lucy called for him as she patted his hand, trying to get his attention.

"Breakfast? There is cafeteria we can eat at? And why the hell you know how to cook?" Natsu said suspiciously, eyeing Lucy up and down making her blush in embarrassment.

"Don't blush, how disgusting," Natsu muttered in repulsion as he walked past her while mumbling 'gay' in the way.

"Jerk!" she shouting as he got to the bathroom while hitting her foot on the floor, correction, 'Her injured foot', Lucy yelped in pain as she jumped her way to the table where their food was placed.

"How can he always win?" she mumbled to herself as she played with the food and the frock in her hand, she lose all her appetite.

"Because I have a personality, looks and experience more than the likes of you, girly" Natsu came out of the bathroom topless and sat on the table.

"Who on the earth would eat breakfast like this?!" she pointed her finger at him, and he just smirked evilly.

"Me." and so he won again, making Lucy mumble non-understandable words and curses.

Lucy walked out of the room irritably after Natsu's rude comment about her delicious food. Soon after Natsu followed, he walked past her. Natsu first turned to corner then stopped, when Lucy was about to turn, he stuck a foot, making her trip and fall on her face. He chuckled then walked away, leaving Lucy alone with her now bullies.

"Hah! Did you see him yesterday? He acted like a chicken!"

"He was so useless!"

"He even cried!"

"What a weak girly-guy! You don't deserve to be in this school!"

Lucy felt the tears gather in her eyes as she saw Natsu smirking evilly, waving his hand then left.

She felt humiliated, embarrassed, frustrated and so… pathetic… all because of him, and he won again.

Lucy pushed herself up and stood to get a slap in the face.

Lucy stared wide eyes in shock, tears in the corner of her brown doe eyes.

"Such a creature like you doesn't deserve to be Natsu-sama roommate!" the girl (slut) shouted with fury.

What would it take for things to be quite? I know this is much… but I know I could be batter… I don't think I deserve this, selfless mess; I have to find a way out of this! I have to stand up! All stars could be brighter, but I will be the one that shone the brightest!

The girl was about to slap her again when Lucy couch her hand, "Sorry little miss, but your Natsu in my eyes is a mere jerk that I can't stand, so you can have him all you want." Lucy said with stern voice and cold one as she shoved the girl's hand and walked away.

I don't attend to live my life like this; I want to enjoy my time; having a bunch of friends.

"Lucas!" Levy called for Lucy and so she turned to look at her.

"Oh, Levy." Lucy greeted as she smiled at her.

"Lucas that was amazing!" Levy beamed with sparkling eyes, as they started walking side by side to their classes.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked her.

"This morning, when you said Natsu is a jerk!" Levy said excitedly and Lucy couldn't help but feel so prideful, "Don't mention it…" Lucy smiled at her as she waved her hand in embarrassment.

"The truth is, I thought you are a coward, but you sure proved it the opposite." Lucy couldn't help but feel stab across the heart, 'so that was my first impression…' Lucy thought disappointedly as she shook her head and completed walking with the girl and talking.

Levy left Lucy to get to her class and Lucy get in her own, as she stepped she noticed…

Gray with his supposed girlfriend Juvia- Erza and Natsu! 'Why does he follow me everywhere?! That stupid jerk-!'

"Natsu got A++ in the last exam, he got rank one again" the teacher announced, who didn't notice her.

'Well… smart ass jerk…' Lucy gave up as he won again without even saying a word.

She sighed as she was about to step in when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to look at him, then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jellal!" she didn't realize how loud she was, and by now all looked at them.

Jellal looked surprisingly at her in boys' uniform just like him and her hair that was all down, tied to a boney tail.

"Lu-!" Lucy immediately putted her hand on his mouth and shushed him; she turned to the teacher and smiled sweetly.

"Teacher, just a minute!" she grabbed his arm and ran out of the class.

Erza looked confusedly at them and so did Natsu but shrugged, he doesn't give a damn.

"Jellal what are you doing here?" Lucy asked with low voice, "You tell me, Lucy." He said puzzled, "And why are you wearing this uniform and acting like a guy?" he asked her.

"It is really along long story~~" Lucy sighed as she explained everything.

"Really?" was Jellal's surprised reaction.

"That is good, uncle gave you his permission to come like this," he said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, it took two days of begging…" Lucy said lifelessly.

"But it is really good to see you, little sister," he patted her head kindly, and Lucy couldn't help blush at his gentleness.

"I missed you a lot." Lucy said as she hugged him a bear hug, thanks god that the students were in classes.

But they didn't notice the one that was watching them in shocked expressions.

"But please, keep that a secret, or I would be back home." She lastly said and he nodded.

"We have the new student, Lucas. Is a very smart kid, with all high marks, all A+" the teacher said, introducing Lucy to the class.

"Please have a seat next to Natsu." he said and Lucy jaw-dropped as she looked at him and spotted how he was smirking evilly, something telling her that this year wouldn't be normal at all… pure hell.

She walked to the seat next to him; he was sitting beside the window in the last row of the class, to her left sits Jellal… well, it is not that bad… she thought as she smiled at him.

Erza, who noticed how dangerously close they are, stood up and told Jellal to trade seats with her, as she sat down, she glared at Lucy then turned to the teacher.

Lucy sighed as she looked to her right to see Natsu gazing at the skies, he, for a second, seemed pretty normal-

"Stop staring at me because I won't burn" he said not looking at her as he kept his look on the clouds.

"Jerk…"

"I heard ya'"

"I don't care anymore!"

"Really!?"

"You two, stop talking."

'at least he didn't win, it is a tie.'

* * *

**End chapter 3! Wish you like it :D**

**It is 2 in the morning and I'm dead sleepy - - I will go because I have no energy left…**

**wish me luck in ma exams T^T**

**Please review~~ bye bye~~ till next week~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Secret chapter 4!**

* * *

And so, the day ended and another started and so, 3 days passed.

"Get up already! We are late!" Lucy shouted at the still sleeping man as she pulled on his blanket.

"I can't believe it that you didn't even study for the exam! And look! The whole room smells alcohol!" Lucy ranted angrily.

"Too loud Lucas!" Natsu shouted at her in anger as he got up and ruffled his pink locks, looking so damn hot in his 'just woke up' face and annoyed look.

It was already 8 and Natsu hasn't taken a bath, didn't eat breakfast and didn't even wear his uniform! Lucy felt as frustrated as she tried to get him up every single day, the whole time.

"I left for a few hours yesterday and that's what I see! A room full of bottles of beer? I can't take it anymore! I'm not waiting for you! Get ready and come!" she shouted at him, ranting over and over as she got out and cursing in the way.

She was going to be late, and have a really important exam. It was the first one and she has to prove herself to them that she is a smart girl that deserves respect!

Lucy was now writing in her exam's sheets, a half hour passed and the damn Natsu didn't come yet, 'Why do I even care! Hmph!' Lucy thought as she completed writing down on her paper.

The exam ended and Lucy stretched her arms, feeling refreshing after two hours of writing down on a paper. She looked worriedly to her side; Natsu's seat is still empty…

"Jelly-nii, did you see Natsu?" Lucy asked Jellal, as they walked the crowded hallways.

"Not really, not since yesterday, he was drinking like crazy; I think it is her anniversary…." Jellal trailed down as a sad look drew on his face, Lucy looked confusedly at him, and chose not to push the matter, even though she is curious to know who she is.

'Just where did he disappear?' Lucy thought, now sitting on her bed, it was already 7 pm, her fear started to grew a lot about him.

Now that she thinks about it, Natsu was acting strangely the last day, and this morning too, he didn't call her by nick names, 'gay, girly-guy', he was strangely calm, didn't even push up an argument between them.

'Just who is she?' Lucy thought as she walked out the long, empty hallways… there is no one…

Lucy looked up the wide skies with the little shiny stars in it, it sure so beautiful…

Lucy noticed a girl with a candle in her hand, she recognized as Mira, she is crying?

"Em… Mira?" Lucy said to get her attention, and sure Mira looked up, "Oh, Lucas…" she forced a smile as she wiped her eyes then stood up.

"What are you doing here? It is cold." Lucy asked her softly, Mira only smiled as she looked down, tears running faster, 'just what is wrong?'

"You know Lucas, today is my sister's anniversary, the same day, and two years ago, she dead…"she mumbled and Lucy stood stunned, "I'm really sorry…" Lucy mumbled as she reached for the girl in front of her, and hugged her.

Mira only hugged her back and cried harder, "I miss her! I want to see her again!" Mira shouted, and Lucy only patted her back in soothing manner.

Mira let go of Lucy as she blushed and looked down, "Sorry Lucas for dragging you into this, you can leave… well, I really need Laxus, but he is not here now…" she said holding her tears.

"I can stay with you-" Lucy said but Mira cut her, "You can't! You have to find Natsu first; he must be blaming himself now…" she mumbled and Lucy looked confused, "Why?" she asked Mira.

"Sorry but I can't tell you…"

Lucy kept searching for Natsu, and it was 10 pm, Lucy walked the stairs to the rooftop of the dormitory, it was the last place.

She walked around it, till she noticed Natsu leaning on a wall, with lot bottles of alcohol around him. Candles in front of him, half melted and another gone off.

He was gazing at the skies with empty eyes, a blank face, and a really weak look, he looked so defenseless, what shocked her the most, the tear that rolled down his face; 'did he love her that much?' Lucy can feel her heart rising with pain from the look of him, he acted all jerky and bastard, but look at him looking all like an abandoned child, Lucy couldn't help her eyes getting teary, as she walked closer; she can hear him mumbling something with drunken voice, a song?

"Here comes goodbye…

Here comes the last time…

Here comes the start of every sleepless night…

The first of every tear I'm gonna' cry…

Here comes the pain…

Here comes me wishing things had never changed…

And she was right here in my arms tonight…

But here comes goodbye….

I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday…

And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way …" Natsu mumbled tenderly with gentle voice.

Lucy walked and sat beside him, Natsu was all drunk to care for her; there was a comfortable silence, Lucy couldn't bring herself to look in his face, and she didn't know if he even looked in her way.

She noticed the picture on the ground, Natsu with wide grin, hugging a blushing girl with short white hair, 'So beautiful…'

"I loved her… and I killed her on my own…" he mumbled and Lucy looked wide eyes.

"Huh?' Lucy looked questioningly.

She felt Natsu resting his head on her shoulder; Lucy blushed lightly as she raised her hand and patted his head kindly.

"It is no one's fault, it is a fate made up by god…" Lucy mumbled soothingly.

She didn't know why she was crying with him, she just let him cry on her shoulder and she gazed on the skies… he seemed so lonely, so heart broken, Lucy really wanted to hug him close to her, but didn't dare to… she can't, she is a guy right now, no one should know her secret… no one.

Lucy felt the sun rays on her face, she opened her eyes slowly to see it is already morning, she turned to her left and saw that Natsu is still sleeping.

He looked so attractive and handsome, with the winds blowing his pink locks, his little parted lips, his soft breathes.

Lucy can feel herself going closer to him, now her noise is touching his slightly, his breathe on her skin; she wanted to kiss him so badly!

Natsu's eyes shot open to meet Lucy's really close face. He looked wide eyes in shock at her.

Lucy jumped few feet away with really red face, her heart drumming in her chest loudly, 'What the hell did you do Lucy! You are screwed!'

"What were you trying to do?! Pervert!" Natsu stood up and pointed his finger at her.

"Disgusting, despicable gay freak!" Natsu shouted at her and Lucy immediately stood up with angry look, forgetting her blushing face.

"What the hell! Don't misunderstand on yourself!" Lucy now pointed at him! She buffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms and stomped her way away from him, slamming his shoulder in the way, he twitched his lips in pain, his injured shoulder didn't get well yet, Lucy thought as she walked away.

"Bastard!" she shouted at him as she crossed the door and walked down the stairs.

She smiled as she looked down at her feet, 'It is really good that he didn't remember yesterday, now it won't be awkward around him… suddenly I really like the argument with him…" Lucy smiled to herself not noticing the other students eying her like crazy.

Natsu blushed a little as he looked up at the clouds and smiled, he didn't forget yesterday, he just acted like this so she won't feel awkward… actually he is thankful for her for landing him a shoulder when he needed.

"Impossible…the fuck with these gay's thoughts!" Natsu thought as he shook his head and headed down.

Lucy was eating her lunch under a tree when two girls approached her, Levy and Mira.

"Hi," Lucy smiled at them as they sat down in front of her with their lunch, "Yo! Lucas," Levy greeted optimistically and Mira smiled with 'hello'.

After few conversations Lucy asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, just say it," Mira said smiling.

"What is your sister to Natsu?" Lucy asked, not sure about bringing this topic up.

Mira looked down with teary eyes and Levy looked away with sad look.

"It is okay! Forget what I said!" Lucy waved her hands at the two girls.

"No, I think I can tell you…" Levy mumbled with sad look, forcing a smile.

"As you know… Natsu wasn't like that before, he was quite the tomboy, he would laugh, talk with everyone, joke and even didn't get into any fight, he was so amazing person that everyone loved, but, two years ago, something happened…" Levy's eyes got teary.

"He was our close friend, because of that accident, we got separated, every one of our group went to its way… even me and Mira…" she stopped and Mira started talking.

"Natsu discovered something, I don't know if I can tell you this… Natsu should tell you…" she said and Lucy could feel the seriousness in her voice.

"Because of that thing, Natsu went on rampage, he become cold hearted, a jerk, someone who would fight all day long, he stopped studying and got a lot of alarms from the school head master, his father. Here comes my sister, she restrained him, almost got him to his old self, they would hang all day long, they were like a couple yet Natsu never said that he loved her… one day… Natsu got in a fight with his father, that day, we have never seen Natsu that furious, even Lisanna which is my sister, couldn't stop him, when Lisanna tried to stop him from killing himself, he tried to throw himself from the top of the school's rooftop, h-he pushed L-Lisanna accidently a-and she failed from the rooftop..." Mira couldn't hold her tears as she burst in fit of crying, Levy held her as she cried too, Lucy looked wide eyes with shock at them… Natsu killed her… Lucy started crying as she got up and ran back to dormitory, they shouldn't see her like that crying, they would probably notice her as a girl.

'It must be hard on him, killing the one he loves… that explains everything; he acted all jerky to hide his loneliness, broken heart and suffering!' Lucy ran as fast as possible, trying to hide her tears from the others.

"Fuck off." She heard a voice, a familiar one, it is Natsu!

She looked to her side to see Natsu got circled by 6 guys with tough look; he glared at them with really pissed off look.

Lucy looked worriedly as she held her arms to her chest, watching what will happen.

"We wanna' have a fight with you to see who is stronger'" they smirked at him trying to make him snap, but he kept his cold eyes and stern face.

One of them tried to bunch Natsu from the back but he only stepped aside making the guy fall face first on the floor.

"You want to fight me with those trashes of yours, they can't beat me," Natsu smirked evilly making Lucy shivers, Lucy for the first time felt so scared from Natsu, that murderer look in his eyes… he looks like he is ready to kill someone. Lucy took a step back unconsciously with her heart beating faster in fear.

The six of them jumped on Natsu but he dodged them, kicked them and bunched them heartlessly, they all quaked in fear in front of them.

Natsu let his guard down for a second as one of them bunched his injured shoulder, Natsu gasped as he held his injured shoulder, panting slightly.

Lucy looked worriedly at him getting beaten by them; they kept hitting his shoulder crudely making Natsu getting down on his knees.

One of them got a bat and laughed crazily as he swung it around.

"I will show you who is the stronger!" he shouted in anger as he was about to smash Natsu's head.

Lucy started to tremble, her heart beating faster, she was so scared, Natsu is gonna get hurt!

"STOP IT!" she shouted really loud making the boys looking at her, even Natsu.

"Stupid… go away!" Natsu shouted at her as she stopped mid-way.

Lucy looked at him with shaky eyes, "I can't…" she mumbled.

"Hoh~ this is the new bitch!" one of them shouted and the others laughed at him.

"You chicken, what the hell ya' want!" the other with the bat yelled at her.

He found her silent so he smirked, "You scared huh?" he advanced to her, swinging his bat.

"Imma' show you what you get for teaming up with him" he said as he was about to hit her, Lucy closed her eyes shut, she was waiting for the pain but there wasn't any.

She slowly lowered her hands and opened her eyes; it immediately went wide open in shock.

"S-Stupid…" Natsu mumbled as he failed in her arms, her eyes started crying again as she looked at him limp and cold in her arms.

"Heh~ the king fell!" Lucy shot them a glare that she managed with her tears.

"How could you!" she shouted at them furiously holding Natsu tight so he won't fall.

"How could we? You sure have a big mouth, imma smash it for you!" he said as he was about to hit her, she closed her eyes, but again no pain reached her.

She opened her eyes to see, 4 men casting shadows in front of her.

"I hope we are not that late." Jellal said as he turned and smiled at her apologetically.

There stood, Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel and Gray who turned around and smirked at her.

"Rest in ease blonde"

* * *

**End chapter 4, wish you liked it and enjoyed reading it. Next chapter:- reunion of a long lost friendship.**

**Again I apologize that I can't update my other two storied, I barely managed to write this and really I have another idea for a new fiction in mind, but sadly I can't write it.**

**By the way~~ I have an amazing ideas for this story *Smirks evilly***

**Forgive me please for ma slow updates *Bows***

**Till next week, REVIEW MINNA~~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter! **

**Thanks minna for the feedbacks! 19 review for one chapter, I was beyond happiness, I was jumping in happiness, so wish you like this too :D**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Chapter 5:-**

* * *

"Hope we are not that late," Jellal turned to look at Lucy that looked just about to faint with already unconscious Natsu in her arm with his head dripping blood, Lucy was shaking madly.

"J-Jelly-nii…" Lucy barely got out of her mouth.

"Don't worry, it is gonna' be perfectly okay." He reassured her but that didn't seem to affect her.

She looked at them fighting, they were so amazingly cool, not one of them got a single hit, they were astonishingly strong; Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, seeing the 6 boys beaten up by them.

"That what you get for getting in our way ha!" Gray smirked as he cracked his fingers.

"I think we over did it…?" Jellal sweat dropped.

"They deserve that!" Gajeel glared at them as they picked themselves and ran for their lives.

"Well, see what we got here." Laxus pointed in Lucy's way, motioning for the group to look at Natsu.

"He sure did it this time." Gray sighed as he shook his head.

"His shoulder was already wounded," Jellal said.

"Yo' blonde!" Gajeel called for her, she was about to faint but snapped up.

"Huh?" she stuttered as she looked up at the boys questioningly.

"You okay?" Laxus asked as he walked to her and picked Natsu from her arms.

"I-I think so…" she tried to stand up but just as she got up she fell down.

"Hey!" Jellal caught her in his arms.

"Guess that was too much huh?" Laxus said, smiling weakly.

"Quiet girly." Gray chuckled, shaking his head.

"Stop it already," Jellal scolded him.

"Got it, got it~" he shook his hand playfully.

~~two hours later~~~

Lucy woke up feeling dizzy as she looked around the room, it was quite noisy and a lot of people are here… the heck?

"Oh, you wake up Lucas!" Levy yelled happily as she got the attention of the other people in the room.

"Oh, welcome back to life." Gray teased her.

"Stop teasing the poor boy~~" Juvia so-called scolded him. "Just joking," he putted his arm around her shoulder.

"Here some drink," Mira smiled sweetly at her as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"What time it is?" Lucy asked them.

"Already 7 pm" Laxus relied who was leaning on the wall.

"You slept quite a lot," Jellal smiled at her, Erza who noticed the sweet smile that he gave her, glared at Lucy.

"Jellal, are you turning gay or something?" Erza asked seriously, there was a silence in the room and all turned to look at Erza.

"Huh?" was Jellal's reaction.

"wahahaha that is hilarious!" Gajeel burst out laughing and Gray just did the same, slapping the table beside him, Laxus was fighting a laugh and Mira was giggling at them, Juvia did the same.

Lucy blushed as she looked at Jellal making Erza glaring harder.

'How this misunderstanding supposed to be solved?' Lucy sweat dropped.

"No, it is not like that! Lucas is only like my younger brother!" Jellal stood up and waved his hands in front of Erza.

"How am I supposed to believe this," she hmph-ed as she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting cutely with little blush on her puffed cheeks.

"Look at me," Jellal smiled at the girl he loves, he couldn't help but chuckle on how cute she is.

She turned to look at him but was met with his lips; she was so shocked and turned to the color of her hair.

"Now believe me?" he beamed at her with lovingly eyes.

"O-Oh…" she turned to look aside, trying her best to calm her heart and hide her blush.

"So sweet~~~~" the girls clapped their hands together, Jellal smirked and Erza only got more flustered.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to rest here!" Natsu who his patience snapped shouted at them angrily.

"Oh~~ finally woke up?" Gray grinned at him.

"Why the hell all of you in my room?" Natsu was now sitting, holding his shoulder with one hand.

"We just missed the old times" Jellal said, smiling at him.

"Didn't miss us?" Juvia pouted and so did Mira.

"Not really… actually, not at all so leave!" he turned to look away, a frown on his face.

"We don't blame you Natsu… I don't blame you…" Mira said softly with sad look, forcing a smile.

"Lisanna's leaving wasn't anyone fault, especially you…" Levy said sadly.

"Stop acting all dramatic and sulking, man it is been two years!" Gajeel slapped his arm making him scowl in pain.

"We want our old Natsu" Jellal said smiling at him.

"The one that all loves" Erza patted his hand kindly.

"I want the time when we fight and have challenges between us" Gray made a fist.

"The time when they say who is the stronger we say Natsu" Laxus said crossing his arms.

"So please… lets out group get back again… lets or friendship get to life because I missed our moments together" Mira started crying raising her hand and covering her face. Laxus walked to her and pulled her for a pacify embrace, she rested her head on his chest and snuggled close to him.

Natsu felt guilty for making them feeling like that, even though he is cold hearted and so fucking bastard and rude, he still have a warm side of him for the close people for him which happens to be only those six and maybe a new special place for a new person.

"Ok… everything for your tears, Mira." Natsu gave a tired sigh as he smiled a weak smile and sincere one.

Mira turned to look at him not believing what she heard and so the others.

"For real? I-I mean Natsu is that true?" she looked in disbelief at him.

"Sure, I too happen to miss the old times too minna" Natsu smiled at them making them cheer in happiness and delight.

Lucy looked at them as they hugged each other and Natsu, smiled, laughed, get their comeback together. For some reason she felt like an intruder, she didn't know them at all, they seem to know each other for years, and so happy around him.

What is she doing here now?

She looked sorrowfully at them, she silently stood up and took her jacket and got out to smell some fresh air, she felt so gloomy.

She sat behind the school where there is a small lake there; she leaned on a tree and stared at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water. It was incredibly beautiful.

Two hours later~~~

"Hey, gay-guy!" Natsu called her making her jump in surprise.

"Oh, back to normal?" Lucy asked him lifelessly and Natsu looked suspiciously at her.

"Oh, so I have a normal side?" he teased her as he sat beside her, he brought two cans of beer with him, Lucy gladly took one.

"Not really, your normal is pretty weird, so I don't know what the normal you are since I don't even know you" Lucy mumbled a nonsense making Natsu raising an eye brow.

"That looks so gay for real!" Natsu took a step away from her.

"You want to know about me? Why? You love me?" Natsu teased her as he smirked making Lucy shrink in surprise and turn red, she looked in disbelief at him.

"Impossible!" she shouted at him.

"So Gay! Pervert!" Natsu immediately shot back.

"I'm not gay and so not a pervert! There would be a time that would come, you will understand by then, by the time all knows, I will no longer… b-be… here…" Lucy trailed off not sure if he heard her and didn't even care.

There was a moment of silence and Lucy waited for his response, there wasn't any.

"Oh please, I just gotten beaten up, my mind isn't working correctly to solve raddles now" he sneered at her.

"Just forget it!" Lucy burst in anger, this guy is so insensitive, she almost told him her secret and he didn't get a clue!

"So what did you came here for?" she asked him rudely.

"Just telling you that we are going to camp after the exams and the others told me to tell you to come" he said looking at the moon. Lucy turned to look at him in surprise.

"Eh? Me?" she pointed at herself.

"Any other person beside you? Yes you!" he poked her forehead roughly, but she didn't mind it, she was still surprised.

"Really? They don't even know me!" Lucy tried to confirm again.

"So noisy! Why are so happy about it?!" he said annoyed at her.

"Nah! Just it would be my first camping with my friends!" Lucy smiled widely in pure happiness.

"Friends? Even me?" he asked her as he pointed at himself.

"Yeah! You too!" she replied happily.

"First camping? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup, I had been always looked at my home; well I didn't have friends at all… so I'm so happy…" Lucy mumbled happily trying not to make him realize she is a girl, but he didn't seem no suspect anything, and that I good for her.

"Quite girly, huh?" Natsu mumbled. "And gay too"

"You didn't have to ruin the moment bastard!" Lucy yelled at him in anger as she got up and before she left "Thanks for protecting me today, I'm really thankful and really apologize!" Lucy smiled sincerely at him then bowed then dashed running.

"Lucas, can I have a talk with you?" Mira asked Lucy sweetly, Lucy looked questioningly at her but accepted as she walked outside,

"What is it Mira?" Lucy asked her.

"You are a girl right?"

* * *

**End chapter 5! Wish you liked it and enjoyed reading it!**

**I think Natsu will know she is a girl in 2-3 chapters I guess, so look forward to it, I made a really good way so he could know *Smirk evily***

**Till next time, see ya! LOVE YA ALL!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Without farther talking, I present the new chapter, ENJOY!**

**THANKS ALOT FOR THE FEEDBACKS YOU ARE SO AMAZING MINNA! *HUGS TIGHT*  
**

**Chapter 6:-**

* * *

Lucy sat on her desk in her room with mountains of thick books that supposed to be studied for the mid-year exams.

Natsu was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand that supposed to be for mathematic, is he studying for real?! Lucy sweat dropped as she turned back to her book, she looked at the math problems, I can't understand anything!

Lucy looked down as her mind went back, wondering about two days ago…

Flash back

"Lucas, you are a girl right?" Mira asked and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, she wanted to lie, but couldn't, what is she supposed to say, how did she notice? That can't be real.

"N-No, you are j-just imagining, Mira…" Lucy really wanted to slap herself for stuttering, she was and still and will be forever the worst lair on earth.

"Don't lie to me, won't work" Mira faked to be scolding her but then smiled.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at her worriedly, that is it, her school life will end before she even start to have fun, she would probably tell the others, and all will know she is a girl, and her father will get her back… she doesn't want her to tell anyone, especially Natsu.

"Hey, don't cry! I didn't say anything, I was just asking you, sorry, sorry!" Mira kept on apologizing as she saw Lucy crying with her hands covering her face.

"I-I don't… w-want to leave…" Lucy mumbled between sobs, Mira took Lucy's hands in hers as she smiled at her. Lucy looked confusedly at her with buffy red cheeks and watery eyes.

"So, I was right, I knew it!" Mira beamed in happiness. Lucy felt like crying more as she started sobbing loudly.

"Sorry, don't cry, I won't tell anyone!" Mira again apologized as she putted her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"B-But, I don't want to leave… a-after finally having friends…" Lucy hiccup-ed as she looked at Mira with pleading eyes.

"Shush, I won't tell anyone, a promise" Mira looked at Lucy with so sweet smile, patting her back kindly.

Half hour later

"I see… so your dad will get you back if everyone knows your secret." Mira nodded her head in understanding, now both were sitting behind the school on some bench.

"Yeah…" Lucy mumbled now a lot calmer.

"Now I know why you were so pretty" Mira chuckled making Lucy smile.

"Thanks Mira for all your kindness" Lucy thanked her as she bowed her head.

"No need for that much formality, we are friends right?" Mira winked at her, and Lucy thanked her again.

"But, how did you know?" Lucy now asked her.

"Well, I heard your conversation with Jellal," Mira told her.

"That Jelly's big mouth!" Lucy looked angrily,

"I was really shocked in the start, but really, I think you are a tough girl for standing up with Natsu, even guys didn't manage to get along with him." Mira said.

"Well, he is not that bad of a guy…" Lucy said as she smiled softly, Mira's eyes widened 'She likes him?'

"Just his rude attitude, shitty nicknames, damn pride of his, and that 'You are my dog' face, he is so fucking annoy me and sometimes I just want to smack that attractive, handsome and so amazing face of his, he is so insensitive, I almost told him my secret and he just ignored me! in one word, i pretty much despite him. I really feel relieved that I can get these entire suffocating feelings out!" Lucy smiled widely.

Mira forced a smile as she sweats dropped, 'Way to go…'

"Ne Mira, please don't tell anyone, especially Natsu… I think if he knows he would hate me…" Lucy looked sadly at her hands that were on her lap.

"No worries, I won't tell anyone, you can come to me for help any time, Lucy" Mira smiled softly making Lucy return the same smile kindly.

End flash back

'Thanks it was Mira, not another person…' Lucy sighed in relief, 'and how the hell imma' gonna study this, I have only one week for my exams…' Lucy thought as she looked at her notebook.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANY DAMN THING!" Lucy yelled crazily as she grabbed her hair, startling the poor Natsu who dropped his book, "Now, turning up to a gorilla?" Natsu said and Lucy turned to glare at him, she noticed his book that he dropped, it was so full of hard problems.

'Don't tell me…'

Natsu was expecting a retort but was surprised to see Lucy begging him with pleading teary puppy eyes and both hands held together.

She looked up at him since she was now sitting on the floor besides his bed.

"I BEG YOU PRETTY PLEASE TEACH ME!" Lucy begged 'really loudly'

"So loud!" Natsu rubbed his ears; he pushed her face away with one hand.

"Why should I? And heck, stop acting like a girl! So gay!" Natsu leaned away from her with disgust face.

Lucy pouted as she turned her face to look to the side, "Stingy jerk…" she pouted cutely with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hah? What did you say?!" Natsu shouted at her but she ignored him as she went to her desk and sat down, frowning at her books.

'The heck with that mood swing… weirdo… more and more I look at him he looks like a girl, what next, he says 'my stomach hurts me?'" Natsu chuckled at his idea, 'No, No that is impossible,' Natsu looked like a crazy person smiling for no reason with himself.

"My stomach really hurts me…" Lucy mumbled as she held her stomach tight and rested her forehead on the desk.

Natsu stopped whatever her was doing and looked in shock at her with his mouth hanged open, 'This is insane!' Natsu sweat dropped as he took his jacket and dashed out of their room, 'I'm sure if I stay there I'm turning psycho by the end of the year, no scratch that, I'm turning crazy by the end of the month!'

"What is wrong with him…?" Lucy mumbled but was interrupted by a wave of pain in her stomach.

'Damn, does it have to come with my exams…? I can't feel anything but pain,' Lucy thought as she forced herself to walk to her bed with shaky steps, she got some capsules from her bag and swallowed it, hope it would feel batter.

Lucy fell on her bed and put the blanket on her, she felt so cold.

'Damn that gay freak, how dreadful' Natsu walked the campus with pissed off look, 'I can't stand being in the same room with him!'

"Yo Hot Head!" No one other than Gray called for Natsu who replied with a smirk and pissed off look, "Yo, Ice freak," Natsu replied just as rudely.

"What are you doing, not gonna' study?" Gray asked his with smirk on his face.

"Talk about yourself, Baka!" Natsu answered just being the rude himself.

"Ah! There is no peace in any conversation with you!" Gray burst out in anger making Natsu grin as he won the daily argument.

"Not really, I just can't stand being in the same room as that gorilla." Natsu said in repulsion, hands in his pockets as he walked beside Gray.

"Oh~~ another nickname, I really feel pity for him." Gray laughed casually.

"Oh, it is been so long not seeing you together like this" a voice said, they turned to see Gajeel with that famous evil smirk of his.

"Well, just walking since we don't want to study" Gray said.

"I'm sure if Juvia knows that she will kill you for real" Gajeel said, Gray looked to the side with troubled look sweating.

"Talk about yourself, Levy will shave that hair of yours if she knows you are not studying" Natsu eyed him evilly and Gajeel twitched his lips in annoyance.

"You lucky guy with no girlfriend," Both Gajeel and Gray said in the same time.

"Oh~~~ I will make sure to tell both Levy and Juvia" a scary voice which belongs to Erza said, there was Erza with Jellal who was holding her hand standing in front of them.

"Erza!" both yelled in surprise.

"No! We didn't mean it like that!" Gray waved his hands

"Yeah; yeah, no need to tell Levy and Juvia!" Gajeel yelled.

"Tell us what?" Levy and Juvia appeared from behind Gajeel and Gray making both of them sweat in fear. Well, they weren't scared it is just that it would be much of problems if they did know that.

"N-Nothing," Gray said.

"They said that yo-" Erza was about to say it but her mouth was covered with Jellal's hand, making her blush in surprise at his closeness.

"They said that they love you like crazy and were embarrassed to say it in front of you" Jellal winked at them.

'You could lie batter jerk…' Gray thought but that was batter then telling them the real deal.

'Bastard, what is wrong with this fuckin' lie?' Gajeel glare at Jellal who just smiled sweetly.

"Really?!" Levy beamed in happiness as she hugged Gajeel tight, Gajeel sighed and patted her head, smiling at the tinny girl.

Gray couldn't help but kiss back the girl that just throw herself on him.

"So sweet~~~" Mira squealed at the cuteness in front of her. Mira walked to them holding her books in hands.

"When did it turn out to be that big of a crowed?" Natsu asked them.

"Well, not without me" Laxus appeared behind them,

"Oh~~ we are all together~~" Levy eyed them happily.

"But where is Lucas?" Mira asked them.

"He said he has a stomach ache" Natsu said in disgust.

"Huh?" all said except for Mira who get it. 'Poor you Lucy…' Mira thought.

"It seems no one is studying" Jellal laughed and so did the others.

"Want to go out?" Juvia suggested and all accept, they then went to a restaurant together.

'Damn, I need some water…' Lucy forced herself with the pain to get up and grab a cup of water.

She fell halfway and broke the glass of water in her hands, she accidentally hurt her fingers and cut for of them and they started pleading, 'I didn't need more pain…' Lucy tried to stop the pleading with her white shirt but it didn't work, they were hurting her, she tried to get up and used the table for help, 'just where is Natsu when I need him?' Lucy thought as she tried to walk to her bed without stepping on some glass, but she got her feet cut by a big piece, she yelled as she lost her balance and was about to fall, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and her back slamming on something.

She looked up to see Natsu with worried but calm face.

"What happened?" he asked her with low voice and deep one.

Lucy blushed at his closeness as she looked away, hiding her face from him, "Nothing really, just broke a glass and got my fingers and feet hurt" she replied weakly, her hand dripping blood.

"I will get you treatment, wait." He picked her up bridal style making her blush more as she held on his shirt, 'So warm…'

He putted her gently on her bed as he walked off to bring some first aid, just as he left, his warmth all disappeared, Lucy looked sadly as she held to the bed, 'What is wrong with me, thinking like this is not like me at all…'

Natsu came and kneeled in front of her, he took her hand in his, 'so small, so soft… so cold' he held her hand in his, for a second he was lost in thoughts, 'Everything around her resemble a girl… I'm turning gay damnit!'

"Natsu?" Lucy called for him weakly, a little blush on her cheeks as how he held her hands with his warm one.

"Ah, sorry" he started treating her and wrapped her delicate fingers with white bandages; he took her feet and wrapped it too.

"You will need to take off your dirty clothes-"

"No thanks!" Lucy shouted, startling the poor boy that looked at her in shock.

"I'm sure you are a gorilla! No need to shout like that!" Natsu got up with an angry look,

"Sorry…" Lucy whispered but made sure he heard her.

Lucy's injured hand held over her drumming heart, 'Calm down, calm down Lucy, nothing happened…' Lucy took a deep breathe then got it out, trying to calm herself down.

She kept watching as Natsu picked up the broken glass in silent, he didn't say anything.

"Be careful next time, I don't want you to die like that too…" Natsu mumbled but Lucy wasn't on track with him.

"Huh?" she asked him to repeat.

"Just forget it," he mumbled.

"Natsu?" she asked him again but she wished she didn't, because the Natsu she saw next wasn't the same one she knows, he was a monster.

"I said nothing!" he glared at her furiously as he slammed the table beside him hard, Lucy got startled, her eyes widened, heart beating fast, breathing heavily, tears gathering in her eyes, she was so scared of him, that look, it is one of a criminal, someone ready to kill someone, he freaked her out.

She grabbed her blanket and hid her face, trying to think that that monster isn't there anymore.

'What is wrong with him… I'm scared…'

* * *

**End chapter 6! Wish you liked it, and enjoyed reading it.**

**This is an early update and the reason is, we had a really rainy day and the streets were flooded with water, so there is no school for tomorrow! Yay!**

**And the reason behind ma typos, is that I write till 2 and 3 in the morning without sleeping because as you know I can't have my laptop only on Thursday and ma school ends by 5 pm, so I can't manage to write the three of ma stories so it takes me two weeks to complete 3 chapters of 2000+ word each.**

**i will correct them when i have free time.  
**

**Enough talking, I will leave, bye bye~~~! (It is 1 and half am)**

**REVIEW MINNA~~! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait I just had my mid-year exams for the past three weeks and here I'm back, and thankfully, I have 16 days free to update ^^~~**

**Well, enjoy~~~**

**Secret chapter 7:-**

* * *

"I can't believe this… I just didn't imagine this day would come…." Lucy mumbled as she looked at the paper that just arrived to her door, she was now sitting on her bed and looking in disbelief at the paper that happened to be her exams' results.

"What now?" Natsu asked uninterested at all, he just got his exams' results and all were so perfect A's.

"I failed mathematics and I have to take the retake exams the next week!" Lucy shouted startling Natsu who dropped his I-pod that was in his hand.

"Told you thousand times to not shout like that! Give a warning at least!" he snapped at her.

Lucy sighed as she folded the paper in her hand and threw it, "It is your entire fault!" she shouted at him, tears in the corner of her beautiful eyes, pouting cutely with little light blush on her cheeks.

"Hah?" he looked confusedly at her, "And how is it ma fault?" he raised an eye-brow.

"You didn't teach me!" she said as she throw the blanket on her, "I don't see a reason to teach you, and heck don't cry like a girl for just an exam result, go see Gray and Gajeel, they would be both failed six or seven exams," Natsu said, smirking.

"If your friends are stupid, why are you that smart?" Lucy said as she showed just her eyes from under the blanket, looking so cute.

"I'm just smart and that is it," Natsu smirked making her frown deeper.

"Stingy!" she shouted as she turned to face the wall and went to sleep.

"Weirdo," Natsu mumbled as he putted his I-pod's ear-phones in his ears, he kept looking at her, 'Why does he have to resemble girls like that… is that even possible, maybe I'm turning gay? GOD THIS IS IMPSSIBLE!'

Three days later.

Lucy was sitting on a chair in front of her desk in her room, her hair all tied up, geek glasses, pen in her mouth, sleeves of her shirt pulled up and a serious look on her face, she was so in deep study mood, you can feel nerds aura around her.

"Creep~" Natsu looked at her in disgust as he passed her to his bed, and she completely didn't notice him.

By midnight, Lucy sighed as she took off her glasses and stretched, cracking few bones in the way, she looked so tired, she has been in the same position for about more than ten hours.

She turned around to see Natsu sitting on his bed while leaning his back on the wall; he was staring blankly at the moon that showed from the window, the room was dark just few rays of the moon light passed to the room.

"Natsu?" Lucy said to get his attention; he slowly turned to look at her, "Hmm?" he looked at her.

"What is wrong, it is midnight, you should be sleeping," she said worriedly, it was strange for Natsu to stay up till that late.

"I can't sleep in this time of the year, I just can't, every year I try to sleep, but end up with the worst nightmares" Natsu mumbled and Lucy frowned in confusion at him.

"Why?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"I think about her…" he mumbled as he looked down.

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked him with sad look but he just shook his head.

"No, not her, my mom" he told her, a really wretched look showed on his face.

"What happened?" she asked him again.

"Why should I tell you that?" he inquired her rudely, "I'm trying to be nice here!" Lucy crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Anyway, stop acting like my girlfriend; you make me feel so gay!" he looked repulsed at her.

'I really want to tell you that I'm a real girl, but I can't…' Lucy gave up as she looked down.

"Well, consider me as a close friend?" she smiled as she looked hopefully at him.

Natsu didn't answer as he sat up, he walked to the door "I already do, but can't tell this…" he whispered as he got out, Lucy quickly took her jacket and followed him, since it was so cold outside.

"Natsu wait!" she called him but he kept on walking and she just followed him, she stopped to look to where they are heading, it was that deadly forest, "Natsu-! Wait it is dangerous to go there!" she called for him but he got in anyways, "Don't follow me!" he shouted at her.

"But!" she tried to stop him but he turned to glare at her perilously, "I'm not responsible of your safety like the other day, and don't ask anything," he paused a little, "You annoy me," he looked coldly at her as he turned to walk away.

Lucy looked really hurt, tears gathering in her eyes, she walked after him, keeping distance between them, she wanted him to tell, to open up to her, why can't he tell her anything, why doesn't he consider her just like the others and tell her, was she so unwanted? Is she that hated? Why can't I have a close friends to me… after taking all the way to come here just for friends, they can't even trust me…

Lucy kept looking down; she didn't notice that Natsu already stopped, she looked up to see Natsu standing in front of a stone, she can hear the ocean waves, the cold chilling wind; they were standing by the edge of the forest.

"Natsu?" she whispered but Natsu didn't response, actually he didn't hear her, he kneeled down in front of the stone, he patted it a little than smiled a soft, sweet, warm yet so hurtled smile.

"How have you been mama?" Natsu said to no one in particular, Lucy felt a rush of pain in her heart, 'don't tell me…'

"Sorry for not coming here so often… I'm really sorry…" Natsu apologized to the stone that happened to be his mother's grave, Lucy could feel the tears running down her face.

"Natsu…" Lucy said with light voice that almost went unheard.

Natsu remembered that Lucy is still behind him; he got up and looked at her.

"First, guys don't cry so easily. And it is about time you know everything, even though I don't deem you worthy to know." Natsu said as he glanced at the grave. Lucy immediately wiped her eyes.

"This is my mum's grave. Well, not really, I made this for her since I can't go outside this school to visit her real grave," Natsu took breathe and leaned on some tree by the edge, Lucy walked and leaned on one in front of the one he leaned on, even though it was so cold and the sound of the crashing waves of the ocean scared her like hell.

"It was my entire father's fault," Natsu looked deadly at the ocean, "It was three years ago I heard the truth, that my father abandoned my mum in the streets even though she had a really bad health, heck she had cancer! I was only 7 years by then, I grow up not knowing how my mum look like, how does her warmth feels, how her smile would look like, I grew up alone!" Natsu looked at Lucy with really hurtled look, he was suffering alone, "When I heard the truth that my dad let her die, I went on rampage, I was so angry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill him; I wanted to kill my own dad! How could he!? He hid the truth for 9 years! 9 fucking years! He kept telling me that my mum abandoned me for another man!" Natsu screamed like a monster, just like a dragon roar, Lucy took a step back, he was so terrifying her, "And y'know what, my mum suicide, I sow the pictures with my own eyes, she used shattered glasses to cut her veins, how hurtful it felt like, how much suffering she went through…" Natsu looked down, Lucy was speechless, she didn't know how to comfort him; she didn't know what to say, heck, this man lived hell! Natsu took a breath and completed, "Here comes Lisanna, I guess the girls told you how I killed her…" Natsu mumbled, guilt flushing strongly in his eyes, Lucy just looked down, tears threating to fall down, she couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes.

"It was because, I had a really big fight with my dad, I asked him to allow me to visit her grave for once, but he didn't let me, he told me that I couldn't, that my mum doesn't want to meet me… can you believe a dad telling his son that? This father is just impossible…" Natsu muttered as he started chuckling, it felt so ridiculous that it was worth laughing at, it was just like telling a sad fictional movie,

"I really wanted to kill myself, I was at the edge, I was at the verge of disappearance… I just lost all hope in life… and on top of that I pushed her! I killed her! What worst could happen next?! Killing you!?" Natsu yelled like crazy, even Lucy felt so scared, what if he did kill her for real?

Lucy didn't even want to think of that one idea, it just freaked her out.

"That's when I distance myself away from my friends, I don't want to hurt them; I'm not worthy of their kindness… I'm afraid of losing them, somehow, anyone comes near me would disappear… I don't want that…" Natsu looked down.

Natsu took a deep breathe to calm himself a little, Lucy slowly walked to him, she took his hand in hers, it felt so warm, so strong, so gentle. Natsu looked at her with wide eye, 'the heck this gay is doing?!' Natsu thought, he wanted to pull his hand away but for some reason he didn't want to.

"Everything is gonna' be okay… never give up, what are we, friends here for… cheer up a little" she smiled softly at him; Natsu couldn't look in her eyes as he averted his look away from her, a light blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly it is started to rain so heavily.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed as he putted his hand on top of his head and so did Lucy.

"Let's get back," Natsu told her as he started walking in front of her.

"Wait for me, damn the ground is so moody I'm gonna slip!" Lucy tried to follow him, Natsu turned to look at her and help her walk.

Suddenly a roar of thunder hit and Lucy yelled in panic, she slipped her feet and fell from the edge.

"Na..tsu…" she called for him as she extended her arm trying to reach him.

"Hey!" Natsu tried to reach her but couldn't. he saw her fall in the water, the waves of the ocean hit strongly and the rain hammering so heavily, he sow Lisanna in her, how she fell from the roof, how he couldn't grab her hand, he really was joking about her dying next, he didn't mean it for god's sake!

* * *

**To be continue to the next chapter!**

**Don't hate me please for the cliffhanger! **

**The good news, if I get positive feedbacks, I'm updating tomorrow night :D!**

**And btw you should have already noticed he is going to know Lucy is a girl in the next chapter ;)**

**A little peek for the next chapter:-**

"**So cold Natsu… warm me up please…"**

"**Damn it! First making me gay and now a pervert!"**

**Till next time, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the feedbacks! I love you all, and here I kept my promise, enjoy :D**

**Well, Lucy had shoulder length hair, so as a boy, she just tied it up ^^**

**Secret chapter 8:-**

* * *

"I can't let this happen, I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt because of me anymore!" Natsu took off his jacket as he jumped in the water; he was an awesome diver; after all he was mister perfect boy of the school.

He struggled to swim because of the waves that were so strong and rough, he looked around, but no spot of blonde hair, where did he go?!

Natsu took a full breathe as he dived in, he looked around under the water, he can't deny for he felt like freezing, and the rain wasn't helping. He wanted to shout but couldn't, he was running out of breath when he noticed a yellow spot down, he dived towards it, to see that Lucy already passed out and was drowning, he quickly pulled her out, he struggled roughly to get out, he panted as he laid Lucy on the sand by the seaside, she wasn't breathing! Natsu panicked as he pushed on her chest trying to get the water out of her lungs, not working.

"Come on for god's sake!" Natsu shouted as he leaned down and gave her a CPR, he kept looking at her closed eyes just wanting it to move a little, her lips felt freezing cold and it was even purple, her skin pale, her hair down, and she wasn't breathing!

"Please don't die on me!" Natsu blew in her mouth as he pushed really hard on her chest, she suddenly coughed, throwing all the water she took in on his face, Natsu fell back as he looked at her resisting and coughing violently, she was shaking madly.

Natsu quickly picked her up and run with her to their dorm, he needs to warm her up as fast as possible.

Lucy held to his shirt like a life line, she was seeking warmth and Natsu had plenty in him, she couldn't even feel her body, it was all limp in his arms.

Natsu kicked the door to their dorm crudely as he dashed for the bath room, he rushed for the tub and opened the hot water, he wanted to put her but Lucy refused to let go of his soaked shirt, Natsu wasn't in station to think, got in the tub with her, the hot water was so soothing, he was himself freezing to the core, but Lucy's skin stayed pale, her lips stayed purple, her ears, fingers were white like a dead person.

"C-Can't… breath-h…" Lucy tried to open her shirt but failed, the bandages around her chest was suffocating her; she felt so tight that she could hardly breathe.

Natsu grabbed her shirt and throw it away, his eyes immediately went wide open, she has boobs (and it wasn't small actually) and it was wrapped tightly that it was almost flat, Natsu froze stiff in place,

'A-A… a g-girl?!' Natsu thought in his mind, "So t-tight… I c-can't breathe…" Lucy tried to untie the bandage but failed miserably, Natsu hesitated but closed his eyes and untied her bandage, he quickly throw her shirt on her, he saw her heaving a sigh of relief, Natsu's mind wasn't working correctly,

The boy he thought to be gay and so girly turned out to be a girl for real? A female? Now for fuck's sake that just impossible! Now everything make sense, her feminine look, her soft skin, her short height, her small hands, everything around her, her smile, her blush, her voice, the way she talks, the way she cries, how didn't he realize it till now, he lived with her for a whole month without noticing anything? Impossible!

Natsu was now hovering over her body, the hot water on running, she slowly leaned her head on his chest, she was still cold.

"Natsu… I'm c-cold… warm me up please…" Lucy whispered really low, almost fainting.

Natsu felt his heart twitch, her voice was so… so soft… her real voice was so delightful.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep now!" Natsu shouted as he started shaking her madly, he was panicking that if she falls asleep she wouldn't wake up.

Natsu knowing his body has an abnormal heat, he bushed her close to him, his arms wrapped around her tightly, Lucy's hand still on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her small figure, Natsu kept like that for a few minutes, his body pressed against hers, he wanted to give her heat as much as she needed.

"Y-You know I-I'm… a girl now…" Lucy whispered faintly, Natsu pushed her a little to look at her, she was forcing a kind smile, he didn't know what to reply, "Uh…" he mumbled.

"My name is L-Lucy…" Lucy mumbled resting her head again on his chest, "T-Thanks for s…saving… me…" Lucy lastly said before collapsing in his arms.

"Hey Lucy!" he called her while shaking her, but to his relief, she was still breathing. Natsu sighed as he closed the water and picked her out of the tub, no working staying in here anymore or she would catch a cold.

He putted her down on the floor beside his bed as he went to grab some towel and clothes; he came back and kneeled down beside her.

He took the towel and tried to dry her hair a little, he brushed her face with it too, Natsu looked at her figure; She was a total hot chick for real. Natsu closed his eyes as he lifted her soaked shirt off and slipped his over-sized shirt on, he accidently touched her boobs, 'S-Soft!' Natsu blushed as he looked away and pulled his hand back.

"Damn it! First making me gay and now a pervert!" Natsu slapped his cheeks and shook his head, small water drops flying while his wet hair wavered, he looked so damn hot (in my imagination ^_^)

Natsu pulled the jeans she was wearing than picked her up, he putted her on his bed, she looked so hot with her hair scattered in all ways, her peaceful expression, her sexy body with his over-sized shirt that reaches her mid-thigh, her silky legs, Natsu slapped his face again as he walked to change his clothes, he came back with a new set and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked at her, she was shivering in coldness, her lips stayed pale, he really was attempted to kiss her.

He leaned down and slowly reaching her face, his warm hand caressed her cold cheeks slowly, feeling the guilt growing on how it was all his fault, how he almost got her killed, Natsu's lips was dangerously close to hers, his breath on her skin, he slowly touched it, he shivered from the chilliness that her lips felt like, he slowly sank into it, his lips pressing on hers, he closed his eyes and a really sorrowful look drowned on his face, after a moment he felt it going a little warmer, he backed a little to look at her, his hand still stroking her cheeks that heated up a little, he rested his forehead on hers.

'Just what am I doing for god's sake…? Lucy huh… you turned up to be a girl… no wondering I was attracted to you; you even made me think I'm guy, ridiculous' Natsu backed away from her and got under the blanket beside her, he kept looking at her.

'One wish, I don't want you to disappear like the others did… please…'

Natsu fell asleep from exhaustion with her in his arms; he didn't know what is getting into him.

The next morning, 10 am, Lucy felt extra warm, it was so pacifying, the feeling of the pillow beside her, it was so big, so stiff, and the pillow was hugging her? I don't remember having a pillow like that…?

Lucy forced her eyes open to look what is happening, she was in Natsu's arms, her arms between their chests, her head resting on his masculine arm, his other hand holding protectively around her waist, Lucy turned beat red as she backed a little, looking at herself, she was only wearing an over-sized shirt, and surprisingly, she saw Natsu wearing it the last week, and on top of that she wasn't wearing a bra and slacks.

Lucy slowly took a deep breathe to calm her crazy heart and mind a little, 'Well, I'm having clothes on that means the worst case he didn't rape me, but that means he already knows I'm a girl! Damn it! Wait! What happened yesterday?' Lucy tried hardly to remember what happened yesterday.

She walked with Natsu to the forest, had a conversation with him, it started storming, slipped her feet and fell in the water, and lastly she remember Natsu jumping after her and that is it.

'I can't remember what happened next…' Lucy frowned as she looked at Natsu who was in deep sleep, he must be tired saving me and taking care of, moreover, he must be shocked I'm a girl with his always 'girly gay' comments.

Lucy slowly turned to her side to face Natsu, she touched his cheek, it was incredibly warm, his whole body that was pressing on hers was so warm.

Lucy felt her eyes dropping and rested her head lightly on his chest, just a few minutes won't hurt, I may not get the chance to be hugged like this by him anymore.

"Hey wake up…" Lucy felt some one poking her cheek, she moaned slightly as she opened her eyes slowly, oh it is Natsu, oh shit I must be fell asleep earlier. Lucy cursed in her mind as she looked up at his face that was resting on the same pillow as hers.

Lucy was blushing red that she couldn't even look in his eyes, she looked so cute.

"Erm… t-thanks for saving me yesterday… and sorry I don't remember what happened yesterday… and yes I'm a girl…" Lucy mumbled shyly and waited for his rude comments.

"Lucy huh?" he murmured as she looked wide eyes at him.

"How did you know my name?" she asked him really surprised.

"You told me yesterday… when we were in the bathtub" Natsu teased and smirked as he saw her face turning beat red, "T-Tub?!" she stammered nervously.

"Yeah, I was warming you up and you begged me to take your clothes off, you even hugged me half naked" Natsu's smirk kept in place.

"Impossible! You don't have a prove!" Lucy protest.

"You should act more like a girl and stop shouting for the love of god!" Natsu said annoyed and she pouted while looking down.

"I even kissed you" Natsu smirked as her face went different shades of red, "Wah-?!" Lucy was so speechless, Natsu smiled for a second at her cuteness and how innocent she is.

"Not really, it CPR or you would be dead by now, but I guarantee you the other things are true" Natsu said and Lucy didn't know to be embarrassed or heaving a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled softly at him that cough him off guard and a little pink shade coated his cheeks.

"Anyway, mind you telling me about that secret of yours?" he said as he looked at her.

"O-Oh… my name is Lucy heartifilla, I used to stay home all the time, I had my study there too, but later I asked my dad to go to school, he said that I have to act like a guy so I won't get in trouble since three years ago when I went to school, Sabertooth one, I got kidnapped and almost got raped…" Lucy mumbled as she looked down.

"I see…" Natsu said in understanding a little, "And who else know?" Natsu asked her.

"Erm… your dad… Mira who figured it out by accident and my cousin Jellal…" Lucy looked at him.

"Your cousin?! Seriously! Now I think about it, he mentioned you someday, telling us about how cute you are," Natsu said in surprise.

"Erm… Natsu, can you keep this a secret? I don't want others to know please" Lucy begged him; a really sad look in her eyes, Natsu looked at her for a moment, thinking what to say.

"What do I get in exchange?" Natsu raised an eye brow at her, looking from the corner of his eyes at the girl that was sitting beside his laying form.

"Anything!" Lucy said without a moment of thinking, how stupid of her not knowing Natsu would take advantage of this.

"Anything?"

"Everything!"

"Even being my slave?"

"Yeah-! Wait- what?!"

"No backing up."

"Wait! That's not what I meant!"

"From now on, you are mine."

"I said no!"

"Stop shouting! That is an order,"

"I'm not your slave!"

"Just give up girl~ *Smirk evilly*"

"but…"

"I won"

* * *

**To be continue ^_^**

**What do you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please :D**

**Till next time, depends on the feedbacks ^^**

**A little view for the next chapter:**

"**You are sick"**

"**But… I have to study for my exam…"**

"***Sigh* since it is half my fault, I will teach you"**

**Till next time, REVIEW MINNA ~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just few things before starting, **

**Lucy didn't get raped; she just got kidnapped and was about to, **

**And when Natsu said she hugged him half naked that was when he took the bandage off, he didn't dress her the shirt, he just throw it on her, and that counts half naked right o.O**

**Well, enjoy minna~~**

**Secret chapter 9:-**

* * *

"Lucy, water please"

"Lucy bring me some sneaks"

"Lucy my I-Pod on the table"

"Lucy I want my book"

"Lu-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore as she snapped in his face.

"It is been two days and you are making me a dog not a slave! Can't you notice I have a really important exam, move that ass of yours a little!" Lucy panted as she said that in one breathe.

"Can't help it, you agreed yourself, or do you want me to tell the whole school?" Natsu smirked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"But-! That doesn't mean you ask me for every little fucking thing!" Lucy couldn't help losing her temper with every little conversation happens between them.

"Well, what is better than having a hot babe as my own maid?" Natsu smirked as he saw her face flushing red, he stood up and walked to her, leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips then backing away a little to look in her eyes, she was beyond shocked, her face suddenly turned high in temperature, she suddenly felt light headed.

"Wha-! What do you think you are doing!" Lucy stuttered as she tried to look angry, but this guy since he knew she is a girl, he didn't stop teasing her, he even kissed her 3 times in two days! Slave my ass!

"Now that is cute of you" Natsu patted her head as he walked away with a grin on his face, like kissing any girl meant nothing to him, that really pissed her off, it hurts her down in the heart too a little…

Lucy pouted as she went back and sat down on her desk, she looked down on her note book, she still can't understand anything, that roommate of her drives her crazy every little passing second and on top of that she felt light headed a little, she felt her body all hot and her head too, she didn't want to fail this exam, but it was impossible to have a single peaceful moment with that hot, attractive, handsome jerk who can't stop driving her insane.

Lucy looked down on her book, tears in her eyes, what if I couldn't pass, what if I failed and I have to retake the year again, I don't want that!

Lucy rested her head on her opened books, she felt a strong headache and the outside spinning, she was sweating and felt really hot, suddenly she felt a hand on her forehead, she looked up to see Natsu with really worried look, he leaned down and pressed his forehead on hers, "You are burning" Natsu whispered close to her.

Natsu looked in Lucy's teary eyes, "You are sick…" Natsu said softly as he backed away. "Wait here, I have some medicine, I will go to get it" Natsu said as he left and came back after few seconds, he held a cup of water and some capsule for her, she took it from him.

He sat down on the chair beside her, "I'm afraid…" Lucy mumbled as she looked down.

"From what?" he asked her, "I may not pass this exam, and I will have to retake the year, dad would be mad and my mum would be disappointed of me…" Lucy sobbed lightly, Natsu frowned at her, "Don't worry, you would have Gray and Gajeel with you" Natsu said and that made her pout again.

Natsu sighed as he looked at her books, "I have to study for this exam…" Lucy took her pen and was about to start again when Natsu sighed again.

"Since it is half my fault, I will teach you" he said halfheartedly as he took the pen from her hand.

"We have a day, I will try to put some good in that brain of yours about mathematics" Natsu said, "What if I was too stupid to follow you?" Lucy asked him afraid a little, almost in whisper.

"Don't worry, it is me after all!" Natsu grinned at her as he winked, making her blush a little, "Now, let's do our best!"

A few hours later…

"Shit Damn it! The fuck I have to read this over and over, can't you understand these few so simple problems!" Natsu snapped at her as he leaned back on the chair, cracking his back bones in the way, he felt his whole body stiff from sitting in the same position for more than 4 hours, and on top of that, she can't understand any fucking thing!

"I really don't know how did you get all that A's" Natsu said tiredly as he rested his head back, Lucy smiled weakly, "Well, I'm good at memorizing, but I suck at this" Lucy lowered her head in shame, Natsu just gave her a long exhausting sigh.

"Okay, move on to the next problem" Natsu said, he took the pen and started writing numbers and letters, Lucy was so amazed by how smart he is, he was plain genius, a mastermind for sure.

She looked at his face, how he was solving the issues like it was a piece of cake, how? Just how? Lucy didn't understand at all, how could a bad boy, almost a player, who looks totally like those who don't like study be that clever?

A few hours passed, it was now 1 in the morning, Lucy was trying her best to solve the questions that Natsu gave her, she yawned from tiredness, her sickness started to grow with her fear, this morning is her exam, she has to pass it, for everyone, her parents and Natsu.

She turned to see Natsu sitting on the chair beside her, his head resting on his intertwined arms that were resting on the table, he was so in deep sleep, he stayed with her the whole day, he taught her, brought her food, got her medicine, in short, he took pretty good care of her even though it was her who supposed to do that for him, since she was his maid.

Natsu sure has a really lovely side of him, he really cares for others.

Lucy stood up, stretched her stiff muscles and cracking some bones, she walked to her bed and grabbed a blanket, she sat down beside him again and put the blanket over them, "Thank you" Lucy said softly as she brushed his hair off his face a little, he sure was so warm… Lucy leaned her head on his arm as she fell asleep, she just wished god to let the next day get through peacefully.

"Hey wake up!" Natsu woke up Lucy, he shouted at her loudly, it was strange how he woke up before her, it was always her who would go and grab the blanket and pull him non-too-nicely out of his bed.

It was already 8 and Lucy's exam would be in half hour, Lucy woke up with surprise, she felt so ill, her sickness was growing on her, but she just forced herself and ran quickly to her exam, leaving Natsu alone back in their dorm, Natsu sat on his bed, well, he can't deny for he felt a little uneasy and anxious about this exam, for the first time he felt like that, not in his most important exams, but for some reason, he really wanted her to play good in the test, he doesn't want to see those tears in her eyes again like yesterday, yeah he noticed them but didn't say anything that would make her cry harder.

Lucy got to her class; she looked around some of the unknown faces and recognized two of them, 'so Natsu didn't lie about Gray and Gajeel…' Lucy sweat dropped as she sat down on her desk, she prayed to god thousands of times, to not faint here and to do good in this exam. On the other hand, Gray and Gajeel didn't pay a single shit about this, what the fuck are they?

Time passed and Lucy tried her best, two hours went by like a fly, Lucy finally gave her paper, she opened the door and got out to be welcomed by Natsu, he was wearing his casual badass clothes, he was sitting on the floor in front of the door to her class, he was leaning on the wall looking up at her, he was smiling at her, but his eyes just questioned her how did it go, "Not bad… actually it is the first time I do this much in math exam," Lucy answered his unquestioned question, he grinned at her as he stood up and walked to her, he stood in front of her and she looked up at him, a really soft smile on her lips, "Thank you Natsu… really t-thank you" Lucy mumbled as she fell in his arms, she couldn't even stand, Natsu held her tight so she won't fall, "You worked really hard, and sure a pretty welcome for you" Natsu smiled warmly at her as he picked her up on his back and walked to their dorm, he laid her down on his bad and threw the blanket on her, "you deserve a long day of rest" he whispered close to her as he kissed her burning forehead, sure she was in deep sleep to notice his touch and intense look.

Suddenly Natsu's phone rang, he cursed for its loudness, he immediately shut it to not wake Lucy up.

"What Erza?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Oh Natsu, I was just telling you about the camping tomorrow," Erza replied, either she ignored Natsu's rudeness or she didn't hear him, or poor Natsu would be in much hell.

"Tomorrow?" Natsu raised an eye brow as he looked at Lucy who was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, we were waiting for Gray, Gajeel and Lucas," Erza said from the other line.

"Well, can't you delay it for two days, Lucas is terribly sick" Natsu told her, a little worried tone in his voice which went unnoticed by Erza.

"Oh, I see…don't worry, I will tell the others," Erza said in understanding.

"Thanks" Natsu lastly said before closing the phone. He walked to Lucy and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, "Get well soon, you are worrying me…" Natsu told the unconscious girl who was hardly breathing and sweating abnormally with that enormous heat that she was emitting, he was really concerned; something is strange…

* * *

**End chapter 9 and sure, to be continue!**

**Sorry I was planning on updating two days ago but a lot happened and just a lot of problems in the family that didn't allow me to write…**

**Thanks for the feedbacks, really I didn't think that I would get that much feedbacks, you really made me smile between my tears, thanks again!**

**Till really soon minna, see ya~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the new chapter, wish you like it, and this chapter is late because I didn't have internet connection.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading this ^^**

**Secret Chapter 10**

* * *

"N-Natsu…" Lucy mumbled weakly in her sleep, she was sweating and her face was flushing red, her body felt weak and couldn't even move an inch, Natsu was now dead worried, he putted ice on her forehead, it didn't last long till it melted, he putted wet towel, gave her iced water, she still the same, didn't even get a little better.

"I'm here." Natsu brushed her bangs away from her face a little; his hand was wet with her sweat, just what to do, it was now midnight, Natsu was restless, his eyes didn't blink for a second.

Natsu didn't take it as he picked her up and ran with her in his arms, he has to take her to the infirmary immediately.

Natsu got his motorcycle which he hides behind the boys' dorms building, hoped on with her in front of him, he held the handles with his gloved hands, he putted her between his arms, her head resting on his chest, he didn't even bay attention to wear a helmet, he just wanted to see what the hell is wrong with her.

Natsu drove in full speed, by ten minutes he was by the infirmary building; Natsu parked his motorcycle and picked her up again.

"N-Natsu… they would notice I'm a girl…" Lucy mumbled as she held weakly to his shirt, her head on his chest.

'Don't worry, I got this." He said hastily as he crossed the doors and got in, since he was here long enough he knows the place one way or another, he ran to the second floor and got in the first room.

"Wendy!" he called for the girl, (Imagine edolas Wendy)

A woman walked in with long night-blue hair, she was wearing a white coat over her short skirt and tight shirt that hugged her curved body tightly.

"Ah, Natsu," she welcomed playfully as he got in with Lucy, he laid her on the bed and Wendy looked at her.

"Please, see what is wrong with her!" Natsu shouted and Wendy sure was surprise, Natsu never acted like that, not to mention he hates this place but came for this person.

"I'm telling you this but keep it a secret, she is a girl so, I came here because I trust you the most to keep silent on this." Natsu told her and she smiled as she looked at the sick girl.

Wendy got a thermometer and putted in Lucy's mouth, Natsu only stepped back and kept silent.

"Now that is a problem," Wendy mumbled as she looked worriedly at the thermometer in her hand.

"It's 40 degree, this is so high, 2 other degree and it would be deadly, it is hyperpyrexia. This is dangerous" Wendy went hurriedly to bring medicine and some cold water and ice, she came back and gave Lucy the capsule and injection in her artery, Wendy went and opened the air condition to cool the room a little.

Wendy walked to Natsu and glared at him, "Where were you all the time?! This girl could be dead by tomorrow without treatment, this fever considered very dangerous; if it increased to 42 her brain would be damaged!" Wendy scolded him, Natsu looked down as he felt his chest tighten, he fisted his hand and kept silent, she was almost dead because of him, what the fuck was he doing!

Natsu kept by her side the whole night, he looked at her cooling down a little as he sat by her bedside, he already told Wendy to keep it a secret and knowing her, she would.

Natsu couldn't help falling asleep 2 in the morning, he hadn't slept the last day because of her, what a problematic girl.

* * *

Natsu woke up in the morning, it was 8 and the sun shone so brightly, the birds chirping through the opened window, it was just a normal day, Natsu looked at Lucy, she was sleeping peacefully and breathing evenly, Natsu heaved a sigh of relief as he yawned, he got up and stretched a little, Natsu went to change his clothes and have a bath, he thought by the time he comes back she would be awake, he told Wendy to come and check on her till he come back and to not allow anyone to get in.

Two hours later, Natsu was taking his time walking to the infirmary; he got in and went to the second floor, he got to Lucy's room and saw the bed empty, where is she?

Natsu looked around, there wasn't any sight of her, he asked Wendy but she said that she didn't see her when she arrived.

Natsu walked the campus searching for her, he looked worriedly, he kept searching for few minutes till he found Gray standing with Juvia in the campus.

"Gray!" Natsu called Gray by his name which was very surprising.

"Oh, flame head, want anything?" Gray was expected a nickname but to his disbelief and shock, Natsu ignored the insult.

"Luc- I mean did you see Lucas?" Natsu almost blurt out her real name that was really close.

"Oh, Girly-guy was walking to the main office," Gray told him.

'Dad's office? What does she want from there?' Natsu thought as he started running to the main office. 10 minutes of running, he was now in front of the door, Natsu opened the door slightly to look if Lucy is in there, and sure she was standing in front of his father, he was about to get in but stopped by the mention of his name.

"Why are you doing this to Natsu? Why did you do that to his mother?" Lucy asked his, her voice tone was so serious which surprised Natsu a bit.

"Lucy, you know nothing," Igneel looked down as he sighed.

"But Natsu told me!" she said desperately, her concerned look, she really did want an explanation.

"You are my father's best friend; there is no way you did that…" Lucy said in sadness as she looked down in Igneel's dark eyes.

"Lucy, what Natsu know is all lies, he know nothing of the truth," Igneel told her, Natsu's eyes widened, he was now leaning on the wall beside the slightly opened door.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Lucy asked him confusedly.

"I'm not Natsu's real father, I found Natsu when he was 4years old on the side way with really skinny woman who looked like she was about to die, she asked me to take Natsu, and I just couldn't leave him on the side way, I couldn't tell him I'm not his real father, I'm not even married…" Igneel turned away from Lucy as he sighed, "Natsu one day asked me where his mother is and I couldn't help but lie to him, I told him that I left her on the sideway, that I abandoned her, I showed him fake picture of some suicidal woman which he believed as his mom… he grow to hate me and the more days pass the more it become hard to lie to him and telling him the truth, one day he asked me to visit his mother's grave, what shout I answer other than 'no', if I said yes, I don't even know where it is, he believed that I forbidden him but no, if I knew where it is, I would send him myself to visit her… but this is a fact that Natsu believes that I'm his cruel, bad and the worst father ever…" Igneel said sadly as he looked out of the window.

Lucy was speechless, so his life was a buildup of lies? That is it? Wouldn't it be better to tell him the truth from the very start, wouldn't he just accept it?

Natsu was now sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall, his hands covering his face that was hanging low, tears running down his face, he couldn't believe this, everything turned up mistaken from the very start.

His parents died, Igneel isn't his father, he was a good man, he lied for him, and he want and raged at him, he believed lies that were obviously fake, he loathed the man who took pretty good care of him because of this, he killed Lisanna because of this, he left his friends because of this, he almost got Lucy killed because of this… everything were lies and lies!

"W-Why?" Lucy asked shakily as tears gathered in her beautiful eyes, "Why you didn't tell him the truth from the very start?!" Now Lucy was shouting at him in anger, "You made him feel pain, cry, hate and suffer, for what? For all lies!" Igneel didn't even what to answer, she was right; he doesn't even have a right answer.

"I don't know… don't ask me…" Igneel looked like he was being stabbed in the heart.

"No, there must be a reason." Lucy asked as a strong look flushed in her eyes.

"I told him the story of my parents and the girl I love; I told him this thinking it would be more realistic, that he would believe it…" Igneel looked ashamed by his own words; his words seemed so selfish, so cruel, if he did feel the pain why did he want Natsu to feel the same?

Lucy couldn't handle the heavy silence in the room as she stomped out of the room, angry as hell, she closed the door and was about to walk away when she notice Natsu, he was still covering his face, tears falling from his black onyx eyes.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy looked shocked at him, did he hear everything?!

Natsu stood up in silence as he walked away, his bangs covering his eyes; she followed him to their dorm and got after him.

"Natsu wait! Talk to me Natsu!" Lucy shouted at him as he went to his bed and sat on it.

"Talk about what?! My fucking misery or torture?!" Natsu snapped at her, he glared at her with his now red eyes, his wet cheeks; Lucy was taken aback by this.

"I feel regrets, shame, sorrow… I feel lost that I don't know what to do…" Natsu looked down in sadness.

Lucy leaned down and hugged him close to her, Natsu responded by holding her waist and resting his head on her chest, Lucy patted his head gently and kindly, she smiled softly as she felt his warmth, Natsu really was something.

"I'm here with you… cheer up" Lucy poorly tried to cheer him up, still Natsu stayed like this, he really liked her that close to him, for some reason, he was calmed by her touch, knowing someone standing by your side all the time, it felt just right, especially someone like this weird girl.

There was a silence in the room, Lucy pouted as she looked at him… this guy really troubled her, she didn't know what to do, they had been like that for a while now.

Lucy then got an idea, she smiled as she pushed him back a little and walked away, Natsu looked confusedly, he frowned as he looked at the empty room, where did she go?

"Here some drink, master" Lucy said politely as she offered Natsu a drink and bowed slightly, Natsu looked up and down at her, she was wearing a short skirt and tight buttoned up shirt, and wearing the kitchen's apron on top of it, it was tight that it showed her very perfect curved body.

Natsu took the drink from her hand and she smiled brightly at him, "Anything to cheer you up, master?" she asked him again, acting like a real maid.

"Strip." Natsu simply blurt out, 'huh?' there was silence, Lucy got it after few minutes, her face turned ten different shades of red, "What?!" she stammered as she blushed madly.

"You wanted to cheer me right? Then strip." There was really something strange in Natsu's brain, in a station like this, he asks her to strip!? Fuck you Natsu! But our poor Lucy couldn't voice her thoughts out, Natsu saved her, taught her, took good care of her, and even took her to the infirmary in the middle of the night, she can't just turn him down, even though his order was so perverted, she has to return the favor for standing by her side the whole time by doing the same for him, especially he is not in the right condition right now.

Lucy took the apron off, she was blushing red as she started unbuttoning her shirt, she started slowly, one and two , now her light pink bra is showing slightly, just when she was about to unbuttoning the third button, "Hey, Wait! I was joking!" Natsu blushed as he stopped her hand, Lucy looked at him innocently with flushed face.

"You can't just show your skin to anyone!" he snapped angrily at her.

"But you aren't anyone… you are Natsu…" Lucy stood really close to Natsu as she looked up at him.

"What?" Natsu looked confusedly at her.

"You are the only guy who I trust blindly, you are the only one I let that close to me, Natsu I… I…" Lucy couldn't look in his eyes as she looked down, she blushed madly as she played with the hem of her skirt; Natsu stayed silent, waiting for her next words to come out.

"N-Natsu I…. l-lik—" Lucy was about to confess to him when suddenly the phone rang in Natsu's pocket,

"Wait a minute" Natsu took his phone out as he answered the phone, "Hello," Natsu said.

"Oh, we are playing basketball Natsu, want to come?" Jellal said from the other line. Natsu smiled and replied with 'sure, why not' then closed the phone call; he turned to look at Lucy.

"Oh, what were you saying?" he asked her, his mood totally changed, like he forget about his family complex, which is better for him, no need for thinking about unnecessary stuff that will pull your mood down.

"Erm, nothing… maybe telling you another time" Lucy smiled at him, she was disappointed but felt happy that Natsu wasn't sulking.

"Well then, I'm going out to play with some friends, want to come?" he asked her but she said no, she didn't felt like going out in the cold weather.

"Okay, be back." Natsu turned to go out but stopped, he walked back to the confused girl, he pulled her close and hugged her gently, Lucy was surprised but slowly hugged him back, Natsu rested his head on hers, "Thank you, Luce" Natsu whispered softly that only made Lucy smile and rest her head on his chest, "You took my words you know, I even think that thanking you isn't enough…" Lucy said tenderly.

"Well," Natsu pulled away to look in her eyes, his hands on her shoulder, Lucy looked questioningly at him. Natsu smirked as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, Lucy blushed madly at the warmth of his touch, Natsu pulled away before she could respond to it. He grinned as he walked away while waving his hands at her, leaving the girl standing beside his bed.

Lucy walked to her bed and sat on it, she looked at his empty one, she stared for a moment before standing up and laid on his bed, she blushed as she held her drumming heart, "I can't believe that I fell in love with this guy…" Lucy mumbled as she closed her eyes, some sleep would calm her a little but hell, she couldn't even blink her eyes thinking about him, his look, his touches, his hugs, his kisses, everything about him was making her heart going insane.

* * *

Lucy didn't notice the time passing by, Lucy heard the door opened and Natsu got in, she looked at him confusedly, it was really early for him to go back.

"Shouldn't you be a bit late?" Lucy asked him, he walked to her tiredly; his body was all covered with sweat from playing for two hours.

"Nah, thought I would come to check up on you since you were so sick" Natsu said as he grabbed his clothes and went to take a bath leaving the blushing girl, Lucy covered her face with his blanket, damn you Natsu for doing this to me!

After 15 minutes, Natsu walked out the bath shirtless which only made Lucy blush harder, "Oh, like what you see?" Natsu teased the girl who couldn't tear her sight from his perfect body.

"Wah-! N-No!" Lucy stammered as she covered her face with her both hands, that only made him chuckle at her.

"Now that is cute of you" Natsu said as he putted on his dark purple shirt and clamped the bed beside her, "By the way, why are you on my bad?" Natsu asked her and Lucy really wanted to slap herself for not getting up while he was in the bathroom.

"Emm, it is just warmer here…" Lucy mumbled shyly and Natsu smiled at the girl who was trying her best to cover up her blush.

"Let me warm you more then," Natsu said as he held her in his arms, Lucy tried to push him but couldn't since he was far more stronger than her.

"By the way Natsu, aren't you going to talk to your father…?" Lucy asked him as she looked in his eyes, Natsu sighed as he closed his eyes and let go of her, he laid on his back as he stared at the roof.

"I don't know… I will just shut my mouth for now and leave this whole so frustrating problem alone…" Natsu said in whisper with really tiredly sad look.

Lucy chose to not push the matter farther and be quiet for a moment.

"By the way Natsu, why did you k-kiss me?" Lucy blushed as she asked him, she grabbed the blanket and covered her face from embarrassment.

"Well, I found you deserving my kisses." Natsu smirked at his answer, she would probably snap at him now.

"What?!" Lucy did really snap at him, "You did kiss me for about more than 5 times and that is your reason?!" Lucy shouted in anger at him.

"Don't scream, my ears…" Natsu rubbed his ears from her loudness.

Lucy seemed to have tears in the corner of her eyes and was about to burst in a fit of crying.

"What if I said that I liked it? What if I said that I'm starting to like you? Is that a better answer for you?" Natsu asked her in calm yet stern tone that means he was serious talking.

"I… emm…" Lucy looked troubled as she blushed, what her answer supposed to be? What does she want? What is he saying?

"I…"

* * *

**End chapter 10! TO BE CONTINUE! Wish you enjoyed it.**

**Actually I really hated this one, somehow I felt something about it was wrong but meh, I don't care; promise the next chapter would be better! ^_^**

**Till next time, review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter, explanation for my lateness in the bottom AN now enjoy minna! :D **

**Secret chapter 11:-**

* * *

"I… I…" Lucy was speechless, looking in Natsu's deep dark eyes, he was waiting for her answer patiently, but Lucy didn't know what to say at all.

"I…." Lucy mumbled again nervously.

"You what?" Natsu pushed a little farther, "Natsu… does that mean that you like me….?" Lucy asked him, wanting him to say a direct answer.

"Yeah… I do like you, Luce. So?" he said with slightly tired tone, still looking at her sitting beside his laying form on his bed.

Lucy could feel the heat creeping up her neck and face, her heart pounding strongly, and she felt somehow really happy.

Without her noticing, she was smiling at him now, "Natsu, I think I have a crush on you, a little more than that," she said as she jumped on him and hugged him, Natsu by now felt somehow, relief, and did he think she would reject him for real? Suddenly after all what she said got to his mind, a smile formed on his lips.

Lucy now was resting her head on his shoulder, her hands on his hard chest, she could feel Natsu's heart beats, breathing, and his heat holding her.

Natsu putted an arm around her small figure, patting her back lightly, that only made her smile more.

"You are weird you know…" Natsu mumbled as he closed his eyes from tiredness, "I know, you told me more than once," Lucy let out a small giggle.

"Look, instead of being mad, you are smiling," Natsu pointed out, "Why should I be mad, I just heard from the guy who I have crush on, he likes me, I'm so happy." Lucy said softly, Natsu smiled at her words, it made him happy as well.

After a moment of silence, Lucy raised her head to look at his face; they were so close, "Natsu?" Lucy poked his cheek lightly, Natsu slowly opened his eyes; this girl won't allow him to sleep for a moment.

"Hmm…" Natsu hummed tiredly as he looked at her eyes that were filled with delight, he couldn't deny she looked incredibly cute.

"Natsu—!" Natsu pulled her down and kissed her, a long hot, passionate kiss unlike the ones before, they were just a peck on the lips, but now, he wanted to feel her, touch her, test her.

Natsu's hand slide from her hair and to her cheek, moving to hold on her neck, leaving warm feeling after them, Natsu pulled away a little, in need for breath, their faces still close to each other's, he opened his eyes slowly, looking at the blushing girl who was so amazingly looking hot.

"You test incredible," Natsu murmured against her lips with huskily hot voice, his fast breathes was driving Lucy insane, his hot breath on her skin.

"Woah—!" Lucy blushed madly at his words, she immediately rested her head on his chest to hide her embarrassment, Natsu chuckled lightly at her cuteness, he kissed the top her head as he turned to his side and hugged her tight, "Now you got what you want, let me sleep a little," Natsu mumbled sleepily, holding her tighter.

Lucy really wanted to retort at his words but couldn't, he was already sleeping, she slowly let her stiff body relax under his hold, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

She slowly drifted to sleep too since she was so tired.

Well, about Natsu's words, she can't deny that she wanted him to kiss her but she wasn't asking that, she wanted to ask, are they a couple now? Should thy date, Lucy didn't know of this stuff since she was home studying and didn't get the chance to have a boyfriend, a part of the reason she was happy is that it was the first confession she get, and on top of that it was the one she likes too.

"OHMYCOSH!" both Lucy and Natsu shot up from the bed startled by the loud scream they just heard, Natsu yawned as he stretched, Lucy rubbed her eyes a little to clear her foggy vision.

The couple looked at the door to see Gray standing with a face says 'HOLY SHIT' Lucy's eyes widened in alarm, "Shit," Natsu gave a sigh, he got up and threw the blanket at her, since she looked so hot and sexy with her disheveled hair, her pink cheeks, her chest that was showing a little since her shirt was pulled down a little, he suddenly felt overprotective, he didn't like the idea of other guys seeing her like that even if they were his close friends, he was the only one allowed.

Lucy looked dumbfounded by Natsu's action but held the blanket close to her; she really cursed herself for not changing from her maid clothes earlier, but now another one knew her secret 'Just perfect'.

"Go change Lucy, I'm gonna explain everything," Natsu told her as he dragged Gray out with him.

"Lucy? Who is that? Don't tell me it is the girly-guy?! HOLYFUCK she is so sexy—!" Gray kept ranting and a vain popped in Natsu's head, Natsu gave Gray a really hurtful smack on the head.

"Oww man! That hurts!" Gray scowled at him as he rubbed his throbbing head, "Have no other choice,"

Natsu gave a sigh, now both of them were standing in the empty hallway of their dorms building, there was no one since it was night right now, about 10 pm.

10 minutes later.

"I see… okay, I won't tell anyone, must be really tough…" Gray said in understanding after hearing the whole story, "Now I feel bad," Gray sweat-dropped as he looked at Natsu.

"Anyways, only my dad, me, Mira and Jellal who surprisingly turned out to be her cousin know," he told him.

"Really, Jellal? Now I understand why they were so close and Erza being jealous of her" Gray said as he overlapped his arms across his bare toned chest.

"Hay guys…" Lucy waved her hand awkwardly as she approached the two boys, they both turned to look at her; she looked like a guy now.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray greeted her and she smiled at him, "Natsu told me everything and don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Gray gave her a strong look, and she couldn't help smiling back, "Oh right, I remember why I came here, we are having a movie night at Levy and Mira's dorm, I came to tell you, want to join?" Gray asked them and they nodded.

They started walking and suddenly Lucy grabbed Gray and he turned to look at her, Natsu didn't notice as he started walking in front of them,

"Gray, just one thing, Natsu doesn't know that if everyone knows I'm going home, so please don't tell him" she told him with pleading eyes and he nodded at her as they followed Natsu.

The trio got in to be welcomed by their friends, they were all crowding in front of the flat TV, drinks and food, pizza and popcorn were everywhere.

"What took you so long?!" Erza shouted at them, all cringed in fear and sweat dropped.

"You won't believe what happened," Gray said and both Natsu and Lucy glared at him so he just shut his mouth, "Or you know, just forget it," Gray waved his hand and Erza sighed.

"Never mind, just sit down" Jellal said and the threesome nodded.

Natsu and Lucy sat on the small sofa alone while their friends were sitting on the ground, pillows and blankets were all around.

"What are we gonna watch?" Natsu asked them, "A romance movie of course!" Levy cheered and so did the girls.

"No way! We want some horror-action movie!" the boys protest.

"No we aren't gonna watch horror movie now!" Mira said a little angry.

"We can settle it with, Rock-paper-scissors" Lucy suggested, "Boys vs Girls"

"OK, but we have 6 boys and 4 girls?" Mira pointed out.

"Don't worry, I choose romance too" Lucy smiled at them, and now there was the girls plus Lucy standing in front of the boys, each one stared in the eyes of the one in front of them.

"I'm sorry Gray, but this time, I'm against you" Juvia said with strong look in her eyes, "Sure thing" Gray smirked at her.

"Jellal, you better be ready" Erza said in threatening voice but Jellal was unfazed.

"Laxus, let's do our best!" Mira smiled at him, "Way yes" Laxus smirked at her.

"Gajeel, you better not underestimate me" Levy crossed her arms over her chest, "We will see, shrimp" Gajeel flicked her forehead, making her blush and pout at him.

"Well, don't be surprised, but I like horror movies even though they scare me, so I don't mind losing or winning" Lucy smiled at Natsu, "Oh~ strange for a girl, but again, you are a 'weirdo'" Natsu smirked at her and Lucy pouted.

"OK, we will start, Gray and Juvia first" Mira announced and all gathered, the room seemed like a battle field by now.

"Rock paper scissors!" Gray said and he got rock while Juvia got scissors, "I win!" Gray said as he cheered, hugging his pouting girlfriend.

"Next!" Gray said and Erza and Jellal stepped out, "Rock paper scissors!" Erza said loudly, she was taking the game too seriously, she end up with paper while Jellal had scissors.

"It is ok." Jellal patted her head; she only huffed at him, "You boys and your luck!" Erza frowned at them.

"Next!" Gray shouted and Gajeel and Levy stepped out, "Rock paper scissors!" Gajeel said and got a rock while Levy got a paper, she grinned at him, "Don't think little of me ha!" Levy cheered in victory, "Shame on you," Gray said as he shot the sulking Gajeel a dirty look, "We are still ahead of them with 1 point at least!" Jellal tried to light up the mood and Laxus stepped out with Mira, "Rock paper scissors!" she said and got a paper and he got a scissors, Mira seemed to have tears in the corner of her beautiful blue eyes, "You cheater!" she snapped at him, "Wha—!" Laxus looked in disbelief at her.

"You saw me getting paper than you get a scissors!" she pointed at him, "I want a rematch!" and so she got one, and on top of that she won. Mira winked at the girls as she high-fived them.

"You sucker," Gray said in disappointment, "Don't tell me that, she is a demon when she wants to be," Laxus stepped back and Natsu stood up in front of Lucy.

"Enemies huh?" Natsu looked down at her since he was taller, "No, we are just rivals." Lucy replied, holding her hand out in front of him, "This will settle it, if it will be a romance movie or horror" Gray said and the room was complete silence.

"Rock paper scissors!" Natsu said and held his hand out, all looked wide eyes at their hands, Lucy smiled and Natsu smirked, "I won." Natsu said and the room cheered with boys' voices while the girl all pouted.

"Sorry…" Lucy felt really bad for losing on purpose to Natsu, but that wink he gave her, it caught her off guard and she lost, not looking at his hand.

Gray closed the lights and came back to sit down on the floor besides Juvia who was saving him a space, he gave her a peck on the forehead and smiled at her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Aside from Juvia there was Laxus and Mira smiling at each other's while Mira popped popcorn in his mouth, giggling at him, she turned 180 degree of the opposite.

Levy was sitting on Gajeel's lap, she was weightless to him, she giggled at him, while feeding him too, his arms wrapped around her small waist.

Erza was resting her head on Jellal's shoulder, a blanket wrapped around them both, they were sitting close to each other's, whispering some things from time to time, making her crack a smile or blush.

Lucy was blushing as she looked at the couples, she and Natsu were the only ones who were sitting properly, she wanted him to do something like the other guys; she frowned as she turned to look at the TV.

The room was dark and silent; the movie was so quite that she felt slightly scared. Suddenly a bloody hand appeared on the TV screen with ear-tearing shout made the girls scream and jump in fear and surprise. The boys burst out in laugher and the girl shouted foul words at them.

Lucy didn't notice the coldness as she shivered and her hand was holding Natsu's without her realizing, Natsu looked down at her hand that was holding really tight around his that he thought it was going to crash.

"Are you cold?" Natsu whispered and Lucy turned to look at him, he squeezed her hand lightly and she looked down at his hand that was holding hers, she blushed lightly as she looked back at his close face, she nodded her head slowly, Natsu's arm wrapped around her shoulder and his other one around her waist, resting lightly on her lap, he pushed her closer to him and she just did as he motioned.

The first movie ended and they decided to play another one, this time, a romance as the girls requested, Gray smirked as he chose the movie and putted the disk in the player, it was a one all the boys decided on it, he walked back to his place and noticed how Natsu and Lucy siting close to each other, he smirked as he sat down.

Halfway the movie to its end,

"Gray you jerk!" Juvia slapped Gray's arm as she kept cursing him. "Mira, tissue please" Mira handed her a tissue as she sniffed and blew her nose with it.

"How could you chose such a movie you jackass!" Mira sniffed as she took another tissue from the small box beside her and wiped her red nose,

"Bastard! Couldn't you find another happy one!" Levy scowled at him, "Anyway Mira, another tissue please" Levy cried as Mira handed her another one.

"You will regret it Gray…" Erza hissed as she buried her head in a fluffy billow, "Tissue Mira" Mira handed Erza another tissue.

"I wasn't only me! All the guys decided on this one!" Gray tried to protest to get smacked with a billow hard on the face by Erza.

Lucy didn't want to show the others that she is crying, it would be so obvious she is a girl, Lucy let a little sniff slip and Natsu looked down at the girl in his arms, she wiped her eyes and nose with her shirt which Natsu decided it looked so cute,

"Shush… it is just a movie" Natsu whispered as he smiled at her, he couldn't help find this a really funny situation, Lucy looked at him and nodded, feeling so silly for crying, but she couldn't help the movie being so sad, the main couple sacrificed their love for each other, Lucy wondered if she will have to be in this condition someday, giving her love away for Natsu… or for herself, or she would have to leave someday.

Lucy's thought being cut by Natsu's lips on her forehead, a warm feeling to it, she felt more tears in her eyes, she felt so bad about her thoughts, she is falling harder for him, how will she leave him later… she can't deny the fact that her dad will know sooner or later that people knew her secret and he would send people to get her, she doesn't want that, she just doesn't want this to happen.

Natsu wiped her tears softly, kissing her cheeks as he held her on his chest, resting his chin on her head, rocking her slightly.

"Natsu, I want to leave…" Lucy got out of his hold and ran out, covering her mouth with her hands as tears slide down her face, leaving a dumbfounded Natsu alone in there.

Lucy ran the hallways not looking in the middle of the night, she didn't notice slamming into someone, she immediately apologized as she looked up, it was a girl with light blue short hair, she was so beautiful.

"Sorry…" Lucy bowed her head.

"It is okay, Lucas." She said as she offered a hand to shake Lucy's.

"Oh… how did you know my name?" Lucy asked as she shook her hand slightly.

"You are so known, by the way, I'm Yukino." Yukino smiled at Lucy and Lucy smiled back.

"Oh I have to leave, see you later!" Yukino waved her hand as she disappeared away, Lucy completed walking back to her dorm; she has a long day tomorrow, since they are going camping with friends.

* * *

The next day.

A blonde boy got to the president's office after knocking on the door and getting permission to get in.

"I'm the new transferred student," the blonde boy said.

Natsu's father looked at the boy standing in front of him then smiled.

"Welcome, Sting"

* * *

**End chapter 11! Wish you liked it.**

**Sorry for the lateness, I'm not allowed to use ma PC but I begged ma dad to give it to me just for today and he agreed and I managed to write this, so sorry for any typos, I wrote really fast to complete this today, I won't be here till I don't know when, sorry!**

**And I really want to thank you for your kind feedbacks, you are the best! Love ya!**

**See ya later, REVIEW MINNA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The song FORGIVEN – SKILLET**

**Enjoy!~~~**

**Secret 12!**

* * *

"Sting, are you going to tell Lucy?" Yukino said with such sadness in her voice, Sting only looked down;

"I know these words are going to destroy her… but I have to… and I can't right now, she went on camping for one day two nights"

* * *

With Lucy and her group,

Lucy and the others arrived two hours ago, the boys went to gather woods for the bonfire and the girls stayed to arrange the place they were staying at, it was a peaceful day, birds chirping, the refreshing winds, the sun rays, just a perfect day to stay outdoors.

This place is the school's territory for camping, there are bathrooms, cabins, but they choose to stay outside in tents and for the bathroom, they could just walk to it.

There was 4 tents and some cloth laying on the ground so they can sit at, the boys came back late but did what were they asked for, the girls chatted, laughed with the others, they were having a lot of fun.

"Since you guys are late we can't go hiking now" Levy scolded as she sat down on some bench, the girls beside her and the boys in front of them, woods arranged in the middle, "Well, it is not our fault, we wanted to gather as much wood as we can to keep you warm!" Gray snapped at them and the boys nodded in agreement, "Oh…" the girls blushed slightly, the boys and their ways of flirting.

It does work!

"By the way, we have only four tents, since Mira and Laxus couldn't come, each two would have to share one" Erza said and they nodded, "Me with Jellal," she looked at Jellal and he nodded, smiling at her.

"Me with Gajeel of course!" Levy clapped her hands excitingly.

"Me and Gray together!" Juvia stood up and ran to Gray, sitting beside him as she hugged his arm tightly.

"That means, Lucas and Natsu together" Erza looked at both of them, Lucy looked at Natsu who was looking back.

"Do we even have a choice?" Natsu turned back to look at Erza, "No."

"It settled then!" Jellal announced loud and all looked excited.

Later,

All were sitting on the ground around the bonfire, each couple sitting together, warming themselves while eating.

"Hmm, let's play a little game," Levy said and all looked at her, "Each one has one question to ask anyone of here and the other have to answer honestly, just one question for each person" Levy explained and they nodded.

"Me first!" Erza pointed out and they nodded, "Go ahead" Gray laughed at how excited she was.

"I heard that Natsu singing is so amazing, sing us a song" she told him, she smiled at him, "That is not a question!" Natsu protest but it was in vain against Erza.

"Okay…" he mumbled in defeat.

**Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful  
Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know  
So many times I've tried but was unable  
This heart belongs to you alone**

**Now I'm in our secret place  
Alone in Your embrace  
Where all my wrongs have been erased  
You have forgiven**

**All the promises and lies  
All the times I compromise  
All the times You were denied  
You have forgiven**

Lucy stared at him as he sang, his voice was amazing, it gave such a warm feeling, Lucy couldn't help her heart beating faster and faster, she was indeed falling harder for him.

She didn't know the mistake she was making, it gonna hurt her, so bad.

Natsu looked at her then stopped, noticing the tears in the corner of her eyes, damn it, he cursed under his breath, "Next!" he shouted loudly on purpose, snapping her out of her daze.

"No~~~" the girls wined, wanting him to sing more but he refused.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask next," Gajeel said and all wondered what was he going to ask.

"Jellal, how did you manage to put the all mighty Erza to love you that much?" Gajeel said as he leaned closer to hear the answer, Erza scowled as she blushed and Levy slapped Gajeel's arm, all chuckled at them.

"Hmm, my charm I guess? No, no I believe every two meant to be together since the day they were born no matter how different they are, it is fate to be in love with your soul mate" Jellal held Erza's hand in his as he squeezed it a little, smiling warmly at her, she blushed at his words, so romantic.

They looked at the love-birds, smiling at their friends, they looked so perfect together.

Natsu slowly turned to look at Lucy, she was blushing slightly, smiling at the couple, he turned away again but held her hand, Lucy looked at their intertwined hands between them, she blushed as she looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her, so Lucy looked away too, squeezing his hand slightly in acknowledge to his hold.

The questions kept going and they laughed, teased, made fun of each other's, it was so fun, later, it was late at night, all went to their tents except for Lucy, she was sitting beside the fire, almost midnight now.

"You are crying again," Lucy looked up to see Natsu, he come and sat down, really close to her, she quickly wiped her eyes and forced a smile which was obviously fake to Natsu.

"I'm okay..." Lucy whispered weakly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I'm not that dense to not notice, it is been more than three times I caught you crying" Natsu smacked her head but not too forcibly, "Ouch!" Lucy putted her hands on her head as she looked at him, blushing but some tears in the corner of her eyes, Natsu couldn't help finding her so adorably cute, he cracked a smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pushing her to his chest, she didn't show any signs of resistance, she wanted that extra reassurances.

"I-I'm afraid…" her voice came up so weak and shaky; Natsu looked at her as he squeezed her shoulder a little.

"Go on" he motioned for her to complete and so she did open up, "Natsu I'm afraid of leaving this place, of leaving my friends that I hardly get, of losing you…" Lucy mumbled sadly, tears running down her flushed cheeks, "I don't want to get back to my lonely life where I have nothing but fortune"

"Don't worry… I'm standing by your side, you tell me to stay, I will stay, you tell me to leave, I will leave" Natsu pressed his lips on her forehead, making her delicate lips tugging upwards slightly, "I like when you kiss me on my forehead…" Lucy voiced her thoughts without a second thinking, she immediately blushed hard and he smirked, "Like ma' kisses huh?" Natsu teased her as he smirked; she fumbled non-understandable words making Natsu laugh at her, and her pouting cutely.

"Stop pouting those lips of yours or I'm gonna kiss you hard" Natsu whispered huskily in her ear as he smirked, touching her ear slightly, Lucy blushed one hundred different shade of red as she got up and ran to their tent, Natsu chuckled as he followed her, getting in, he smiled at the small ball hiding under the blankets,

"It is not like we hadn't slept together before," Natsu sat down and got under the covers, "Don't make it sound so wrong! We slept 'next to' each other's!" Lucy said as she got her head out to get some fresh air, Natsu laughed at her as he hugged her, Lucy was used to him that close so she let him hug her like always.

"Someday we will." Natsu stated and the girl was about to faint from embarrassment, "We could right now," he teased her farther.

"ShuddupJerk!" Lucy slapped him on the chest and decided to not answer him anymore.

"Sweet dreams" Natsu kissed her cheeks softly, "For you too." But she did.

* * *

"JESUS CHRIST!" again, another one startled the couple, both shot up from the bed and looked who, "Crap," Natsu started his day with a curse, "Holy shit," and so did Lucy, that what happens when you live with such dirty-mouthed guy like Natsu for almost two months.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Levy blushed as she pointed at the sleepy couple, "Levy, we will explain," Natsu got up and nodded at Lucy, noticing her red eyes from crying yesterday, he raffled her hair and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead then grabbed the squealing Levy and got out.

"Just shitty perfect"

10 minutes later,

"Oh," Levy's mouth was a perfect O, Natsu nodded at her, noticing no one was awake yet, it was still early morning, "So now that is understandable, that beautiful look of her," Levy muttered, "Thank you, Levy" Lucy came from behind Natsu, talking with feminine voice, Natsu yawned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, he waved good bye and went back to sleep leaving the girls alone.

* * *

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Natsu woke up startled for the second time today, "Fuck!" Natsu cursed out loud as he got out of the tent, looking around to notice his group of friends gathering together, "What?" he asked them with anger, better give a good reason now or he would kick some asses now.

"That's stupid of a teacher!" Levy cried out, "Jerk" Gray cursed him, "He ruined everything…" Erza was really pissed, that must be something serious,

"What?" Natsu asked them, "We have a really big exam tomorrow morning and we have to cancel the camping because of that, not to mention we have to go to get the lectures, and you know how much? 10!" Levy grabbed a fistful of her blue her as she cried, the other cursed and Natsu was really pissed off, oh how was he not in the mood, he won't take the exam even if they put zero in his credit.

* * *

The day of the exam,

"It was so hard" Lucy walked the hallways of their university, dark bags under her eyes, yawning, not sleeping the day before, and the Natsu beside her, oh he sure wasn't better than her, you could feel the dark aura radiating from him, he was pissed off like hell.

"Natsu, your shirt is on the opposite side, it is wrong," Lucy muttered bluntly as she walked with the zombie beside her, "Like hell I care, I'm wrong from head to toe now, I'm ready to sleep in ma place right now" Natsu muffled a yawn as they walked the stairs down, they wondered how their friends did, probably the same as them, or actually you know what, way more worse than them, Natsu was sure Gajeel and Gray would get G not even F, Natsu chuckled at his thought, sounding totally insane and crazy laughing to himself. Just let me fuckin' sleep! Natsu shouted in his mind, he didn't even have the energy to voice his thoughts out, he only slept 2 hours the last day, and that was totally so not like Natsu.

"Erm Natsu, look here" Lucy slapped Natsu's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts, Natsu glared at her but noticed Lucy pointing at something, he looked at it to see a girl, probably younger than them with a year, somehow, Lucy felt creepy by its stare at her, she was looking dirtily at Lucy while smiling sweetly at Natsu, Lucy shrugged as she stepped back a little to let them talk, but she still could hear a little, she was now standing behind Natsu,

"Erm… N-Natsu-san, I l-love you!" the girl blushed hard as she closed her eyes from embarrassment, Natsu stared at her, and stared and stared, a moment of silence… "Who are you?" came Natsu's blunt answer, the girl blinked as she looked up at Natsu confusedly.

"Erm… I'm Yukio…" the girl waited for Natsu's reply, poor girl, came in the worst time, Natsu was tired, pissed off at the exam, his shirt was on the opposite and this girl didn't notice that, no, she just came and confessed!

"I have no interest, let's go Lucas," Natsu walked past the girl and Lucy followed shortly after,

The girl, Yukio looked at Lucy and Natsu walking together, she glared at Lucy, 'that bitch, acting like a guy, imma gonna show you the same embarrassment and humiliating I felt right now, pure hell.'

* * *

**End chapter 12, wish you liked it, ^_^**

**Today I had a school trip, I did house work and now it is 2 in the morning, I have been writing for more than four hours so forgive my mistakes.**

**Next chapter everything will be thrown to chaos, the Yukio (OC) girl, the reason for Sting's arriving, the secret, the final arc of this story, btw it is gonna be 20 chapter or maybe 22 not decided yet ^_^**

**Well, gonna leave, ****(review minna)**** Love u!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I will save the ranting for the ending note, enjoy please, and this chapter is so fluffy ^^**

**ENJOY PLEASE!**

**Secret 13:-**

* * *

"Hey Natsu, did you hear the news?" Lucy looked up at Natsu; they were walking the campus to the pool where their swimming class would be held, "What news?" Natsu asked her as he looked back at her.

"You know after almost 40 days we would be graduating," Natsu nodded and Lucy continued talking, "Before the final exams, a special event going to be held, as you know the last year it was customs party and so, this year a concert would be held and guess what?! Only boys gonna sing!" Lucy clapped her hands excitingly, "No really?!" Natsu face-palmed, "No Natsu, you should be happy, your singing is amazing! I heard you before!" Lucy pointed her finger at him, acting as if scolding him, "Right, not like I have a choice." Natsu sighed and Lucy smiled widely.

"Can't wait to see you singing, I will make sure to be there no matter what happens!" she beamed happily.

"And where are you supposed to be?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her and Lucy smiled sheepishly, "Don't know what will happen till then, right?" Lucy forced a smile at him and Natsu seemed to buy it, Lucy turned to look away, a frown showed on her face….

Something gonna happen…

Natsu and Lucy arrived to the really big pool to be welcomed by their friends, all were wearing their swim suits, as for girls they were wearing one pieced dark blue suit and the boys some of them wore just dark shorts and some wore t-shirts with it, that only made Lucy sigh in relief.

"You are the last two, go change your clothes fast!" the teacher Macao shouted at them and they went to change their clothes.

"Since the girls' bath is empty go change there," Natsu said and Lucy nodded, they walked in the opposite direction of each other.

Lucy got in the large room and putted her shirt and shorts on the long counter, she walked to one of the showers and opened the water, a quick bath before going out, Lucy thought as she saw the steam of hot water go around, she slowly took off her clothes and throw it out, she let her hair down and got under the falling hot water, she let a sigh of relief at the amazing feeling.

Without her knowing, a girl got in silently; the girl smirked evilly as she took Lucy's clothes and putted a two-pieces swim suit which was red and really thin, a hot one.

The girl threw Lucy's clothes out in the trash and walked to the bath room again and leaned on the door, she smirked waiting to see Lucy out.

Lucy hummed happily as she got out wrapped only in towel; she really took her time bathing, the teacher sure would be mad, Lucy sighed as she walked to the counter without noticing the girl standing,

"Ahm…" the girl tried to get Lucy's attention and Lucy immediately gasped as she looked her direction, Lucy looked shocked with wide eyes at the girl.

"Yu-kio…" Lucy whispered shakily, fear almost obvious in her voice, making Yukio smirk at her, "Hi, Lucy, ops! Lucas?" Yukio giggled slyly looking directly in Lucy's scared eyes.

"Oh, I think you would prefer this term more, 'Natsu's girlfriend'" the girl glared at Lucy making her take a step back,

"How did you know, I'm a girl?" Lucy asked shakily, "Well, you are Jellal's cousin right? I heard ya' talking! Be thankful I kept silent all this time!" Yukio shouted madly, her answer only made Lucy curse, she shouldn't have talked to Jellal that day.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy said unsteadily,

"Well, it is too late! I have been already rejected by Natsu!" the girl snapped furiously at Lucy, "All because of you! Acting like a guy and sneaking to his room, seducing him dirtily, you sluty bitch!" the girl fumed angrily at Lucy, "Anyway, wear this swim suit and get out fast or you want them to see you naked?" Yukio smirked cunningly, "H-How?" Lucy's fear raised up high as she started to tremble, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I can go out and tell them a girl fainted in the bath" she smirked as she got out, "You have 5 minutes! And don't even think about sneaking out, I would be watching you! Good luck!" she lastly said as she left, laughing bitchily, Lucy fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks, that is it, everything she has done is fucking going to ashes!

Lucy stood up and looked at the swim suit, she couldn't help the tears and the fear, she grabbed it, and it was her last choice…

'Natsu…'

Lucy walked to the pool awkwardly, the swim suit was so revealing, her chest was big for the small piece (No offence ma dear Luce….) she flushed madly as the tears kept gathering in her eyes but she forced them in.

The all from her class were playing with the ball, half splashing water and having fun with each other, no one seemed to notice her yet; Natsu was sitting farther away not noticing her.

Yukio smirked as she faked to be shocked and let out a gasp and pointed at Lucy, all turned to look at her and Lucy blushed deep red, her hands held to her chest tightly, whispers and murmurs traveling around.

"Is that Lucas?"

"Who is this bitch?!"

"Is that the gay guy?"

"Natsu's roommate?"

"Such a slut!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"So hot!"

"So amazingly sexy body" Some of the whistled teasingly.

If there was something that Lucy felt now, it was humiliating, shameful, embarrassed, mortifying; she was shaking in her place, her whole body trembling madly.

Natsu took a notice to the noise and turned to look around, he saw people crowding around something, slowly Natsu got up to see what is wrong, he heard a girl scream and he knows which the voice its belong to, next he saw Lucy been pushed by angry girls to the pool, and what shocked him, she was wearing a revealing swim suit.

Natsu started to boil with anger as he saw all the students talking dirty about her, and those bitches… Natsu hissed, he glared furiously with his sharp deep black eyes as he ran to Lucy, dived into the water and got her out, Lucy stood close to Natsu trembling, his arm supporting her, he tried to hid her by pressing her against him, Lucy just buried her face in his chest, crying her heart out,

Natsu took his soaked purple shirt off and putted it around her, trying to hide her skin from their hungry sights,

There were murmurs, whispers, suspicious looks, all questioned him and kept on talking filthily at Lucy and how she was seducing him and stuff, Natsu didn't take it anymore as he snapped at them.

"This is my girl, come near her and consider yourself dead, and the one who did this, you will bloody regret it, now fuck off!" Natsu growled with roughly dark voice.

Where the heck was the teacher?

He putted an arm around Lucy's fragile form and took her away from them, the news would be traveling around fast; he has to hide her…

From afar, Sting frowned at the sight, he wanted to tell her before all this happens but he didn't make it, now it is gonna be double crash for her.

Natsu grabbed an over-sized shirt and towel from this closet and walked to Lucy who was crying non-stopping on his bed, Natsu frowned at her form, curled to small ball, looking so broken and vulnerable.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her and helped her to sit right, he slipped his shirt on her, Lucy rested her head on his chest, holding his shirt with trembling hands, not even able to look in his eyes, he tried to dry her hair and skin that was dripping water and wet,

Natsu let the towel fall around her neck as he slide his hands around her, wrapping his arms, one around her neck, through her wet hair and the other around her waist, hugging her tightly as he nuzzled his face in the crock of her neck, touching her skin slightly with his soft warm lips, Natsu breathed her scent in as he slowly raised his face, his lips touching her ear slightly and running down her neck, those acts were distracting her from her sad thoughts,

He kissed her neck softly making her moan a little, he trailed kisses down her jaw line and to her cheeks, and slowly backing a little, his arm around her neck slowly moving through her hair to her neck and slowly to her cheeks, wiping the tears away, Lucy closed her eyes, savoring his touch that she was going to lose later, her hands went up and wrapped around his neck loosely, he rested his forehead on hers and took in her breathe, Lucy opened her eyes to look in his dark black once, he held anxiety and concern in them, her eyes held fear, sorrow, insecure…

Her eyes begged for help but he only let a small sigh, "Sorry…" he whispered against her so close lips, "Sorry for not being there to hide you, to forbid this from happening…"

"It is not your fault… it was meant to be happening from the very start…" Lucy whispered shakily, tears falling silently, but still she forced a weak smile.

Natsu pressed his lips on hers, kissing her fear away, he held her so tight against him, he didn't like the look on her, the fear and sorrow in her eyes, not being able to be there for her, that was making him so angry, and he throw his anger away by kissing her hard.

He slowly parted away, panting slightly as he looked at her flushed face,

He slowly kissed his way down to her jaw line and neck, to her collar bone, leaving wet hot caresses behind his touch making her say his name huskily, holding him against her, wanting more of this sensation to let her fear slipping away, even if it was just for a second right now…

She wouldn't have it later…

Natsu pinned her against the bed, hovering above her, he looked lustfully at her, his black eyes driving her insane.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered weakly, Natsu leaving her wrists to hold her hands and intertwining his fingers with hers, he slowly pent down and closed his eyes, kissing her forehead, pressing his warm lips on her skin, Lucy slowly smiled, she liked this act the most, making her feel so cozy inside, making her feel so protected by him, so loved, but yet he never said he loves her, that made Lucy sad a little, but she refused to ask, she wanted him to say it himself, without asking him…

"I love you Natsu…" Lucy whispered as she snuggled closer to his form above her, "Me too…" his arms sliding behind and under her, holding her up closer to him,

"I'm gonna protect you no matter what… not gonna let anything happen to you… never"

Lucy woke up again in Natsu's bed, but strange that Natsu wasn't beside her, she slowly got up, touching her neck that slightly felt sore, she walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror, she noticed bite marks on her skin, on her neck and collar bone, slightly on her upper chest, she blushed madly as she remembered the last night, she looked down and sighed in relief, she still has Natsu's over-sized shirt on her, that was a good sign, even though she wouldn't mind having her first with him.

Then Lucy frowned as she remembered the event of the last day… she won't be surprised if her parents told her to leave now. She really missed her mom and dad a lot… she wanted to hug them so bad.

Lucy heard a knock on the door, she thought it was Natsu so she opened the door to be welcomed by Yukino and Sting standing, she looked at them confusedly, later she let them in.

Sting introduced himself to Lucy as a friend to her dad and Yukino and so Lucy accepted the information.

"So?" Lucy asked them, sitting on Natsu's bed and Sting and Yukino in front of her sitting on hers.

"Lucy, we have news, and I don't think you would like it… actually…" Sting wasn't even able to tell her and so Yukino kept on looking down with sorrowful teary eyes.

"First, Lucy, your dad says that you have one week to bid farewell to your friends… the next Saturday we are leaving" Sting whispered and that wasn't that much of a shocker for her, she knew this is gonna come sooner or later, but that didn't forbid her tears from showing up.

"And…" Sting looked down… Yukino couldn't stay as she stood up, Sting caught her hand and she looked down in his worried eyes, tears in her trembling eyes, "I c-can't stay here… I just can't…" and so she let go of Sting's hand and rushed out, Sting sighed as he looked in Lucy's scared and teary, mournful eyes.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry for your great lost, your mother has gone away three days ago by an accident in the street and your father has… arranged marriage for me and you…"

* * *

**End chapter 13! Wish you liked it, ^_^ too much fluff in there I guess? So liked it or not? Tell me please **

**SORRY! I really apologize for ma lateness, I have a bunch of reasons and the one on top I HAVE NO INTERNET CONNECTION T^T ! I was sick for a whole month, I had exams and studying, and dad wouldn't allow me to use the internet so my marks won't drop ToT **

**Anyway, I had this chapter written long time ago and I had the next one done to, and I had two new stories wish you like it as well, so anyway, **

**THANK YOU A LOT MINNA FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND FEEDBACKS *HUGS***

**And don't worry, by the end of this month I would be free, FOR 5 MONTHS ^O^ and will update a lot!**

**Please Review Minna ~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**One reason, no internet connection T^T**

**Enjoy minna! Longer a little!**

**Secret 14**

* * *

Natsu looked at the girl that fall asleep in his arms, she was breathing evenly, her chest rising and falling slowly, her hair splattered messily, her pink lips, her dried tears, Natsu eyed the girl with regretted eyes, he couldn't help feeling the irritation inside him.

Natsu got up slowly for not waking her up, he made sure to not notice him leaving her side, he took the blanket and putted it over her shaking body, he lastly leaned down and peaked her on the forehead, "I'm gonna be back soon, babe" Natsu whispered as he smiled softly before leaving her and got out of their dorm.

Natsu walked to his father office, he looked around the room and it was empty since it was night by now, he closed the door behind him and the lights as well, and went to his father's PC, he turned it on and looked at the password, what the heck it supposed to be?

Natsu kept looking at the glowing screen while spinning on the chair, after a hour of wasted time with failure attempt to guess the word, the lights been turned on and Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he looked at the entrance, there was his father leaning on the door.

"Dad…" Natsu looked at his father with worried look; he was so going to be scolded.

"So, mind you telling me what are you doing on ma PC?" his father said as he looked extra serious.

"I need some information about today," Natsu got back his composer as he talked with unfazed look "And… why?" his father asked him again.

"I want to know who did that to Lucy," Natsu's eyes flushed anger as he glared.

"About today, huh? So, why are so concerned?" his father cracked a small smirk which went unnoticed by Natsu.

"I want to give a comeback for the one who did that to her, how dare he make her feel so humiliated, embarrassed, crying all day" Natsu hissed as he glared deadly at no one in particular.

"So, I take that as 'I love her'" his father grinned and Natsu looked down.

"I can't love any one, every time I do that I end up alone…" Natsu said almost in whisper, sorrow was full in him.

"What the heck, that not true, boy, stop acting like a teenage girl, I can't believe I raised a fucking baby!" to Natsu's surprise, his father was ranting in front of him, Natsu couldn't help cracking a smile at his old man.

"Listen boy, if you don't tell her that you love her, it would be hell a lot worse than you think it would be." Natsu frowned at his father's seriousness.

After a moment of silence.

"So, the password please," Natsu wasn't sure about asking his father, but he did.

"Well, you can do anything of the one responsible for this in my name, and the password is your birthday" his father lastly said as he walked away while waving his hand at Natsu, yawning in the way.

And sure Natsu typed the password and it was unlocked much to Natsu's surprise.

Natsu didn't waste time as he started searching for the secret cameras around school, after half hour, Natsu was able to find the video of a girl getting out of the girl's bathroom and throwing clothes in the trash, then getting back in.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he glared at the screen, she sure will regret doing this, 'Yukio huh?' of course Natsu remembered the girl confessing to him the day before; she will get it for sure, pure hell.

Natsu typed on the keyboard, and printed what he wrote; he putted his father, the president stamp on it.

There is no need for such a dirty girl in this academy.

Natsu walked the hallways to the dorms before remembering something, he went to the girls dorms, and stood before one, he knocked on the door for several times.

He looked at his phone clock, 5 in the morning? The fuck!?

Natsu stuffed a yawn as he waited for the door to be opened.

After a good 15 minutes the door opened and a sleepy white haired girl stood there yawning while rubbing her eyes cutely.

"The heck Natsu this early…." Mira mumbled sleepily as she looked up at the guy standing in front of her.

"Mira, sorry for waking you up this early, but I need a favor please," Natsu said in low voice so no one would be waking up.

"And what is it?" Mira again yawned, "I want a girl uniform please," Natsu said and Mira quickly catch on, "Oh, I get it, get in first till I find a suitable one," Mira said as she walked in and Natsu followed her, there was Levy fast asleep on the bed, and the room was extra girly as Natsu noticed the pink color and light baby blue everywhere.

After waiting for Mira Natsu felt his eyes dropping and soon after without him noticing he was sleeping on the couch, and Mira didn't have the heart to wake him up since he was so in deep sleep.

After two hours, now it was 7:30 in the morning, Natsu woke up to the noises in the room, Natsu didn't realize where he is till Mira arrived by his side.

"Sorry we woke you up, Natsu" Mira said apologetically and Natsu immediately got up and remembered he has to be with Lucy before she wakes up, Natsu ran to the door before Mira stopped him and gave him the uniform that he forgot to take, and so he dashed out to Lucy.

Natsu opened the door to his dorm and rushed in, he heard sobs and he froze in his place, he turned to look at his bed and saw Lucy crying loudly, her red nose, flushed cheeks and tears running down her face.

After a moment, Natsu ran to her and crawled down by her side on the ground, Natsu tried to lift her head but she just buried it deeper in the pillow.

"Lucy, look at me," Natsu said with troubled tone, he tried shaking her but she only slapped his hand away, Natsu looked with wide eyes at her odd behavior.

"Luce what is wrong?!" Natsu used force as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to face him, now Lucy was looking at him with tragic eyes, tears on running.

"What now..?" she replied with trembling voice, Natsu frowned at her, "Lucy, is it about yesterday?" he asked her as he held her both hands in his, looking up at her since he was sitting on the ground.

Lucy shook her head and sniffed, "Then, what?" Natsu said almost in whisper, Lucy took a shaky breathe and looked in his saddened eyes.

"My… my mom d-died three d-days ago…" Lucy said the words like it was the hardest thing ever, Natsu's eyes widened as he heard the words escaping her lips, Natsu didn't even know what to reply as he rose up to his knees and hugged her, and sure Lucy broke down as she started screaming loudly, shouting apologizes to her dead mother, crying and crying, she just couldn't believe the idea that she won't be able to see her again, talk to her again, touching her again, feeling her warmth again, hugging her, kissing her, saying lovely words to her… she won't be able to hear her sweet voice anymore…

Natsu patted her back soothingly and kept silent, only hummed a little and rocked her slightly, after almost half hour, Lucy calmed down a little as her hand held loosely around Natsu's neck, her head resting on his chest, Natsu's arms were holding protectively yet gently around her waist.

"What should I do?" Lucy mumbled, looking with half closed eyes at nothing in particular, "What am I to do from now on?" Natsu could feel her whole body trembling in his arms; he didn't have words to comfort her, what he to do about a broken girl? He wasn't in some situation like this before.

"You have me here babe, I won't leave you, never" he told her but that only made her more sorrow, no she won't have him forever, he wasn't for her, they weren't meant for each other.

Lucy raised her head to look in Natsu's eyes; she leaned down and kissed him on the lips lightly, several times, much to Natsu's surprise, his eyes widened at her actions.

Lucy backed away as she looked at him again.

I may not get the chance to kiss him again, touch him again, holding him, sleeping next to him, hearing his voice and the warm words of his, why does it have to be so hard?

Lucy rested her forehead on his shoulder while Natsu kept patting her back, next thing he knew, she was fast asleep, well it was inevitable, she was hurt so badly, losing a mother wasn't something easy you get past fast, it is the most precious bond getting broken forever.

And so Natsu and Lucy didn't go to classes, Lucy wasn't in a state to go now.

Lucy has three days left to bid farewell to her friends and Natsu, and she didn't know how to tell them, especially Natsu for she didn't want to break him, he wasn't in place to lose another close person to him.

"Lucy, can you come with me for a little while," Natsu waved his hand at the girl who was spacing out, Lucy looked up at him with questioned look, of course she didn't hear what he said, Natsu didn't repeat his question as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from under the covers with a grin on his face.

They walked the hallways of the dorms, the sun set was so pretty with its rays passing through the windows, it made Lucy smile a little at the beautiful view, eventually they got out but kept walking, they crossed the campus, then to a way Lucy didn't know where it leads.

When they arrived, the sun halfway gone, there was a garden, but it was so beautiful that Lucy didn't imagine a place like that exists, all flowers, roses, lotuses, with all colors and shapes, the statues, the mini waterfalls, the benches for sitting with the trees around it, it was so striking gorgeous.

Lucy couldn't help looking in awe around her and Natsu noticed that, he then smiled, he succeeded in making her smile, he missed her bright look that he couldn't see in the past few days.

Natsu and Lucy sat on some bench, she still looking around her in amusement, soon the sun gone away and the place was a bit dark, but the moon lights allowed them to see around them, and the stars sure shone so fiercely.

"Lucy," Natsu tried to get her attention and Lucy turned to look at him to see him smiling at her softly, Natsu took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, Lucy looked down at their hands, and then at him looking back at her.

"Lucy, I wanted to tell you something, in words," he told her and Lucy looked confusedly at him.

"And?" Lucy asked him to go ahead and say it.

"Babe, I love you a lot, so much, you can't imagine how much I'm lucky to have you, that god finally sent the right person to me, or that what I think, and believe in," Natsu said as he squeezed her hand gentle while looking in her eyes, Lucy seemed to have tears in her eyes as she sniffled a little while holding a small smile on her lips, never had she imagined to have such a confession in a romantic place, and the most important thing is that he is the guy that she wished to have these words come from.

"Everything, everything about you is amazing, your face," Natsu touched her cheeks, "Your cheeks when they turn pink," he smiled at her, "Your eyes when they look in mine," he said as he looked deep in her watery, shaking eyes, "Your soft kissable lips," Natsu touched her lips lightly with his fingertips, "Your beautiful golden locks" he ran his hand on top of her head, patting her head a little, "Your small form that fits perfectly in my hold" Natsu ran his hands along her arms, up and down tenderly, "Your soft, small hands that I like holding the most," Natsu held her both hands together with his on her lap, "And your forehead that you like me kissing it," Natsu leaned in as he kissed her forehead delicately, he then pressed his forehead against hers, looking in her eyes and she looked back, "I love every single thing about you, from your voice to your touch to your looks, sorry for taking so long, but I really want you by my side forever" Natsu lastly said as he waited for her answer.

"You sure took your time, silly … but it was worth it, Natsu I love you more than you could imagine, more than the stars above us, more than you" she said as she threw her arms around him, and Natsu cracked a smile as he circled his arms in a warm hug around her.

"That is impossible, my love is unbeatable," Natsu joked, making her giggle at his words in his ear.

Lucy decided to have the depression thoughts away for at least today, for only this night, she would enjoy her time next to him.

Lucy, the day before talked to her friends about her being a girl without telling them, she also apologized for betraying their trust, but they were understanding and told her to not worry, what are friends for? They also knew she has her own reasons to do that, and she told them why she did that.

Natsu and Lucy sat there, looking at the skies, she was resting her head on his chest, while he had his arm wrapped around her fragile form, to her surprise Natsu was singing for her, nothing seemed so perfect more than having this guy close, she truly love him from the very deep in her heart, but she was about to lose him.

"He guys!" Natsu and Lucy looked up and saw their friends standing in front of them.

"Look at them looking all lovey-dovey!" Juvia pointed at them and the girls giggled, "Yeah, they are in deep shit called love" Gray joked making the poor girl Lucy blush and Natsu laughing at her with the rest of their group.

"We brought what you asked," Jellal and Mira also Erza raised the bags in their hands.

"We are going to have some fun!" Levy chirped happily, "I bought some goods with me," Gajeel and Laxus, both offered bags of food in their hands.

"Thanks guys!" Natsu shouted happily at them, all grinned back, Lucy looked at the scene in front of her.

There is nothing more perfect than having those guys close, but she gonna lose them as well.

"Here look," Mira took the bags from Erza and Jellal and putted them on the ground, she opened them and there was firework in there.

"Okay let's light them up!" Juvia grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him with her to choose what to light.

All grabbed at least one or two sticks in their hands.

"Okay, when I count three all light them, understand?" Natsu said and they nodded excitingly, the smiles never left their lips.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" and the dark place was filled with lights, they were standing in a circle, Lucy laughed as Juvia and Gray also Levy and Gajeel formed LOVE word with the firecracker sticks, Natsu making big circles with it, making Lucy giggle, Lucy tried making heart shape but failed, the rest laughing at her.

After a while, "Best for last," Mira said as she got the last piece of firework out, "Stand back a little" she said and they did so, all standing in one line waiting for Mira to light it up.

She did and immediately stood back, next there was lighting sparkles in the sky, different colors and shapes, lighting the dark heavens up.

"Wohh!" Lucy tugged on Natsu's shirt excitingly, Natsu pointing at once and laughing at it.

"SO pretty!" the girls said in amazement, exactly the view was astonishing.

Natsu then took his phone out and grabbed Lucy by her shoulder and her back against his chest; he then took a picture for both of them with the fire sparkles behind them.

Lucy got her phone out and Natsu sent it to her.

Nothing more perfect than having those people forever close, but perfect things doesn't exist in this world, at least, not in Natsu's nor Lucy's lives.

* * *

**To be continue! Hope you liked this guy's ^_^ **

**So tell me, like it? Hate it? Love it? Lol XD**

**So till next time, soon I guess? Those if I get motivation and I think you know what authors like *wink wink*?**

**Review minna! ^^**


End file.
